Total Cartoon Island
by Monkeybotduelist
Summary: 22 Cartoon and Anime Characters face of in one island to win a million dollars!
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Cartoons

Chris Mclean: Hello viewers this is Total Cartoon Island! 22 Cartoon and Anime Characters have joined a crappy summer camp. They will be forced to live in crappy cabins, eat disgusting camp food, face wild life and will have to face each other! Each camper will be eliminated In an episode 1 will stay standing and win a million dollars! Who should win Total Carton Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris Mclean: Here come our first campers! Finn, Flame Princess and PB!

PB: It's Princess Bubblegum!

Finn: Yeah a million baby!

Flame Princess: Yeah!

Chris Mclean: Here comes Mordecai and Rigby!

Mordecai: Cool to be here!

Rigby: Yeah losers.

Mordecai: *Punches Rigby*

Rigby: Ow!

Chris: Goku and Vegeta!

Goku: Were is the food?

Vegeta: Hmm...

Chris: Grim and Mandy!

Mandy: Finally! I can smell the money.

Grim: Or Your armpits.

Chris: Jaden and Syrus.

Jaden: I want to duel someone!

Syrus: Not that kind of game Jaden.

Jaden: OH! Time to get my Game On!

Chris: Courage and Katz!

Katz: Yes I shall win.

Courage: Nu Uh!

Chris: Gumball and Penny!

Gumball: Hey Penny!

Penny: Hey Gumball.*Blushes*

Chris: Dawn and May!

Dawn: Hey where is Ash?

May: Shut up boyfriend stealer!

Dawn: No you shut up you mother...

Chris: The Powerpuff Girls!

Blossom: Hi everyone.

Buttercup: Hey guys.

Bubbles: Hi!

Chris: and finally Number 3 and 5!

#3: Hi!

#5: Hello! get ready for me to win.

Chris: Now let us go to the bonfire!

*At The Bonfire*

Chris: welcome to the bonfire and elimination area.

Finn: Are we goanna get marshmallows?!

Chris: Yes! When your team loses you will have a bonfire ceremony. The person that doesn't get a marshmallow shall walk on the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave to Cartoon Losers Island!

Rigby: What are the teams?

Chris: Yes! Goku, Grim, Courage, Katz, Gumball, Mandy, PB, Flame Princess, May, #3 and #5! You are the Screaming Originals!

Gumball: Awesome!

Chris: For the rest of you. Vegeta, Jaden, Syrus, Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Penny, Dawn, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! You are the Killer Newbies!

Jaden: Awesome! Just awesome!

Chris: Now cabins!

*At the Cabins*

Chris: Originals East. Newbies West.

* * *

Chris: These are the confessionals. This is where you say your secrets to the people.

* * *

Goku: I'm Hungry

* * *

Mandy: I am goanna win!

* * *

Jaden: Card Games!

* * *

Finn and Flame Princess: *Make Out*

* * *

Chef Hatchet: Who is ready to eat!

Finn: What is this Raw eggs?

Rigby: Can we get Pizza and Cake?

Chef: *Throws a Knife and almost hits Jaden*

Jaden: No you're food is good!

PB: What's our first challenge?

Dawn: I can't find my poke balls!

Chris: *Grins* What shall happen next time on Total Cartoon Island!


	2. Episode 2: Pokemon Battle

Chapter 2: Pokémon Battle

I do not own any cartoon network shows or anime. I do not own Total Drama either.

Chris: Last time on TCI, 22 campers arrived at our creepy summer camp and got split into two teams. Some were enemies, Dating and Friends. So will Dawn find her poke balls? *Grins* Will Jaden get knifed will anyone lose? Find out on TCI!

(Theme Song Plays)

(At the Killer Newbies Cabin)

Dawn: Where is it!?

Penny: I can't find it.

Bubbles: Me either.

Chris: Everyone to the forest for your challenge!

(At the Forest)

Chris: Todays challenge is a Pokémon Battle.

Dawn: Wait! You stole my Poke balls!

Chris: Yes. There are 22 Poke Balls out there and only 6 of them have Pokémon in it. The 6 people who have the Pokémon move on to a Pokémon Battle Challenge! Any questions?

Goku: Yes I want more food.

Chris: And Go!

(At The West Part of the Forest)

Finn and Flame Princess: *Make Out*

PB: Uh.

* * *

PB: Flame Princess and Finn are a disgusting couple. If we lose I am voting out her! Not that I like Finn.

* * *

Goku: Yay Berries! *Eat the berries*

Vegeta: Kakarot you fool! Why are you eating that?!

Goku: *Eating while Talking* Cause I'm hungry.

Vegeta: Well I found 3 pokeballs. *Throws one to Goku*

Goku: Yay!

Mandy: I saw that! Why did you do that? You can help is team have a close chance at the million!

Vegeta: My family is rich. Why shouldn't I help out my rival.

Mandy: Maybe we can form an alliance.

Vegeta: Why should I?

Mandy: Cause I will tell your team.

Vegeta: Fine.

* * *

Mandy: Since that guy look strong and Goku is a useless idiot like Billy I can probably bring him with me to the final 2.

* * *

#3: Hi bunny!

May: Hurry up and find a pokeball. *Find one* Found it!

(Else where in the forest)

Rigby: This sucks!

Syrus: Dude I found one!

Rigby: Can I have It! I will trade you for the one I found!

Mordecai: Are you sure?

Rigby: Sure I am!

Chris: Campers back to the Campground!

(Campground)

Chris: Okay Katz, Mandy and Jaden found some.

Katz: Excellent!

Mandy: Good.

Jaden: Awesome!

Chris: Syrus found one!

Rigby: Dammit!

Mordecai: Dude he is on team.

Syrus: Yeah Rigby.

Chris: Courage and Grim found some too!

Grim: Yes!

Chris: Looks like Screaming Originals have 4 people and Killer Newbies have 2 people!

Vegeta: ****!

Rigby: I know right!

Chris: Jaden vs. Katz!

Jaden: Quilava!

Katz: Togekiss!

(One Minute Later)

Jaden: Yeah I win baby!

Katz: NOOOO!

Chris: Syrus vs. Mandy!

Syrus: Piplup!

Dawn: Don't Hurt my Piplup Mandy!

* * *

Mandy: I will give a lot of hurt.

* * *

Mandy: Mamoswine!

(One Minute Later)

Syrus: No I lost!

Mandy: Yes! Now is Jaden vs. 3 of us!

(3 Minutes Later)

Chris: Jaden vs. Mandy!

Screaming Originals: WHAT!?

Killer Newbies: Go Jaden!

Chris: Go!

(1 Minute Later)

Jaden: Go Quilava!

Mandy: No Mamoswine!

Chris: Killer Newbies Win! And They also win a night in the Hot tub!

Jaden: Yeah!

Chris: Originals let's go cast your votes.

* * *

Mandy: Katz.

* * *

Katz: Mandy.

* * *

Chris: I have 10 marshmallows. If you do not receive a marshmallow you must go on the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and leave. The first one goes to Courage.

Courage: Yes! *Eats the marshmallow* Tasty!

Chris: #3, #5, and PB.

#3: Yay!

PB: Good.

Chris: Goku, Grim, Gumball, Flame Princess and May.

Goku: Tasty!

May: Yes!

Gumball: Awesome!

Chris: Mandy and Katz you two failed for your team. The final marshmallows goes to

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Chris: Ma..

Katz: *Gasp*

Chris: Ka..

Mandy: *Gasp*

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Mandy.

Mandy: Yes!

Katz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Chef.

Chef: *Drags Katz away&

Chris: What should happen next time on Total Cartoon Island.


	3. Episode 3: The Sleep

Chapter 3: The Sleep

I do not own any cartoon network shows or anime. I do not own Total Drama either.

Warning: Some things can get to being rated T

Chris: Last time on TCI. The 22 campers went on a Pokemon ball scavenger hunt. Vegeta and Mandy made the first alliance and Rigby f**ked up like a lot. But shocking win came from Jaden making the Killer Newbies win the challenge. In the end Katz was eliminated and the Screaming Originals are down to 10. What should happen to the Mandy and Vegeta alliance, will Rigby screw up again, will Dawn and May still be enemies? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

(At Killer Newbies Cabin)

Jaden: I still got skills!

Mordecai: That was awesome Jaden!

Syrus: Yeah!

Finn: Radical!

Rigby: *Frowning*

* * *

Rigby: Dang I hate Jaden! I thought I was the coolest one too!

* * *

Vegeta: Hey Rigby.

Rigby: Hey Vegeta *Gets his toothbrush*

Vegeta: Why so down?

Rigby: Its Jaden! He sucks and everyone thinks he is the coolest one!

Vegeta: Why don't you join me and Mandy's alliance.

Rigby: Wait you..!

Vegeta: Until the merge. Right now I am trying to keep her in. What do you say?

Rigby: Um...yes.

* * *

Rigby: Soon I will use him to go to the final 2.

* * *

(Screaming Originals Cabin)

Courage: Katz is gone!

Gumball: What is bad about him?

Courage: He is evil!

Grim: Yeah right.

* * *

Courage: Dammit they don't trust me! I hope Katz doesn't come back *gulps*

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Dawn: Yay my Pokeballs are back!

Blossom: Yay that's awesome Dawn!

Buttercup: *Whispers to Bubbles* _What's a Pokeball?_

Bubbles: I don't know.

Goku: These Oatmeal paste and raw pork are good.

Gumball: Bet you can't drink 10 year old sour milk.

Goku: You're on! *Drinks the milk* Hey it taste good!

Jaden: I'm gonna get some milk!

PB: Me too!

*Everyone takes a gulp of the milk*

Goku: But is warm.

Finn: What!?

Chris: Yes campers today's challenge is a Sleep-Off!

#3: The Milk means...

Chris: Yes that is genuine Chinese sleep milk.

Goku: That's why it's warm.

Grim: No dip Sherlock.

* * *

Grim: I never knew we have another Billy.

* * *

Chris: And one more thing If you find this! *Holds something up* The Cartoon Network Mini Box!

Flame Princess: Wow.

Chris: If you find this when you get the boot of you can use this to eliminate the camper with next biggest number of votes.

Finn: I will find this of course1

Chris: I will hide it somewhere, but now go!

(In the Campground)

Finn and Flame Princess: *Making Out*

PB: Again I do not like Finn.

Goku: I am gonna get some rest.

Grim: But Goku!

Goku: *snoring*

(9-11)

Syrus: Hey look at those two.

Finn and flame Princess: *cuddling and sleeping*

Jaden: Ew.

* * *

Jaden: That is disgusting..

* * *

Syrus: Repulsive...

* * *

PB: Ugliest couple I ever seen!

* * *

(8-10)

PB: Dam! Were losing!

Jaden: Maybe it wasn't met to be.

Mandy: Shut up Killer Noobies!

Syrus: It's Killer Newbies man!

Jaden and Syrus: *High Five*

* * *

Jaden: Showed her!

* * *

Mandy: I want to crush them!

* * *

Vegeta: Hey Mandy.

Mandy: What's Up?

Vegeta: Rigby is in our alliance.

Mandy: Good.

Rigby: Look what I found! *Shows them the CN Mini-Box.

Mandy: Good. Give it to me.

Rigby: Why should I?

Mandy: I will find I way for your team to eliminate you.

Rigby: So?

Mandy: Twice

Vegeta: She gots a point there.

Rigby: Fine. *Hands It over*

Mandy: Thank You.

Blossom: *Watches Them*

* * *

Blossom: An alliance eh?

* * *

(10 Hours Later)

Chris: Grim, Mandy, Vegeta, Rigby, May, Dawn and Blossom are still in!

(3-4)

Mandy and Blossom: *Falls asleep*

(2-3)

May: *Looks at Dawn* Hmm...

* * *

May: I noticed that dawn really cares about her Pokeballs. If I can steal them she will go crazy and her team will eliminate her.

* * *

May: *Goes into the killer newbies cabin and steals dawn's Pokeballs

(One Minute Later)

It is down to Grim and Vegeta!

Vegeta: I am using the bathroom.

Grim: Well you better use the confessionals.

Vegeta: Fine.

* * *

Vegeta: *snores while his underwear is down. That is censored though*

* * *

Chris: The winner is Grim! Grim how did you do it?

Grim: Well I am already dead so yeah.

Chris: Well let's go Newbies.

(Later)

Dawn: *screams* WHERE ARE MY POKEBALLS!

Buttercup: What's a Pokeball!?

Bubbles: I don't know!?

Finn: She's going crazy!

May: Hey are these yours? They were under your bed the whole time.

Dawn: Oh. Sorry guys.

* * *

Vegeta: It's pretty obvious it is Dawn.

* * *

Finn: Yeah sorry Dawn.

* * *

Rigby: Dawn.

* * *

Blossom: Vegeta.

* * *

Penny: Blossom told me about the alliance so Vegeta

* * *

Dawn: Vegeta.

* * *

Chris: I have 10 marshmallows on my you do not receive a marshmallow you must go on the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and leave. And tell Katz that he is a b**** for putting sodium in my Hot Tub!

Finn: He is evil!

Bubbles: You have a private Hot Tub!?

Chris: First Marshmallow goes to Finn.

Finn: Yes!

Chris: Bubbles and Rigby.

Rigby: Sweet!

Bubbles: Awesome!

Chris: Jaden, Syrus, Mordecai, Penny and Blossom.

Jaden: Jaden still here yo!

Mordecai: Awesome right?!

Jaden and Mordecai: *They High Five*

Rigby: *Glares at both of them*

Chris: Two marshmallows. This one goes to Buttercup.

Buttercup: Yes!

Chris: Dawn and Vegeta. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Vegeta.

Vegeta: *Eats the marshmallow* Yum. Taste like victory.

Dawn: Well bye everyone!

Blossom and Penny: See ya Dawn.

Dawn: *Boards the Boat of losers*

Chris: Who should be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Trivia Challenge

Katz: This is Katz from Cartoon Losers Island. I am here hosting Trivia Challenge. Viewers I am asking from one thing you saw form the episode. If you see a general, Reference, goof or even a perverted trivia shock post it one the comments. I shall select a winner.

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas -21st


	4. Episode 4: Dodge Some Balls!

Chapter 4: Dodge Some Balls!

I do not own any cartoon network shows or anime. I do not own Total Drama either.

Warning: Some things can get to being rated T

Chris: Last time on TCI, the 21 campers had a Sleep-Off. Many rested well and some slept in weird ways. Vegeta however lost for his team and that made Grim the winner. However Dawn was eliminated for going crazy after losing her pokeballs. Will Vegeta be the first eliminated from the Mandy alliance? Will Buttercup know what a pokeball is? Will Rigby stop being a jerk to Jaden and Syrus? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

(Killer Newbies' Cabin)

Penny: I can't believe Dawn is gone.

Blossom: Yeah I know right. But we will eliminate Vegeta.

Bubbles: Right!

* * *

Blossom: Vegeta is the main reason Dawn is gone! But if Mandy gives him the CN Mini-Box someone will be doomed.

* * *

(Screaming Originals Cabin)

Mandy: So May want to join my alliance.

May: Why should I?

Mandy: I know you were the reason Dawn was eliminated. Maybe that shall slip.

May: OK! Fine.

Mandy: Good.

* * *

Mandy: 4 people in my alliance. How should I get them all to the merge?

* * *

May: If I want to win for Ash I better stick with strong people.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Goku: *Snores*

Gumball: Goku wake up!

PB: why won't he wake up?

Grim: Remember he drank 5 boxes of Chinese Sleep Milk.

Flame Princess: Well we have to wake him up.

Chris: Campers! Eat up and head to the gym!

(The Gym)

Chris: Campers today were playing dodge ball!

Jaden: Yay I shall win this!

Syrus: I don't think I'm good at this.

Mordecai: Come on it's just dodgeball.

Chris: The rules of the game is if you here hit with a ball...*throws a ball at Goku*

Goku: *Catches the ball in is sleep*

Chris: You're out but if you did what Goku just did you take the person who threw the ball out and get someone on your team back in.

Finn: Cool.

Chris: Chef will be the referee so let's start this.

Finn: Okay guys let's go!

Chris: Mordecai, Jaden, Finn, Blossom and Buttercup for Killer Newbies and #5, May, Courage, Grim and Gumball for Screaming Originals. Go!

Mordecai: *Throws a ball at Grim*

Grim: *Gets Hit* Ow!

Chef: 4-5!

Courage: *Throws a ball a Jaden*

Jaden: *Catches it* Come on Rigby!

Rigby: Thanks.

Chef: 3-6!

(2 Minutes Later)

Chef: 0-3! Newbies Win!

Killer Newbies: Whohoo!

Chris: Round 2!

(5 Minutes Later)

Chef: 2-1!

Finn: *Swings the ball at PB*

PB: Ow! *Get hit*

Gumball: *Throws the ball at Finn*

Finn: *Catches It*

Chef: 0-1! Newbies Win!

Finn: Awesome!

PB: Okay won more win for them and we lose!

Grim: What do we do!?

Courage: We can use Goku.

#5: But how do we wake him up?

Gumball: On It! *Throws a rock at Goku*

Goku: *Wakes Up* Ow Krillin! Just because I'm a Saiyan doesn't mean I have nerves... Oh hey guys what's up?

Mandy: Were losing that's what's up!

Goku: Oh dodgeball I'm good a that.

PB: Then help us!

Goku: Ok

Chris: For Screaming Originals Goku, Grim, Gumball, PB and #5! For Killer Newbies Vegeta, Rigby, Finn, Buttercup and Penny!

* * *

Gumball: Oh no I'm against Penny!

* * *

Vegeta: Kakarot vs. me. Interesting outcome.

* * *

Goku: did I miss breakfast?

* * *

Chef: *Blows His Whistle*

Penny: *Throws a ball at Goku*

Goku: *Catches It* Come Mandy Girl.

Mandy: It's just Mandy.

Chef: 4-6!

Screaming Originals: Whohoo!

Goku: *Throws a ball at Rigby*

Rigby: *The Ball Hits his nut and bounces onto Vegeta's head* Yow!

Vegeta: *Falls Down*

Buttercup: So much for mister saiyan.

Chef: 2-6!

* * *

Rigby: My nuts.

* * *

Vegeta: That fagot!

* * *

(1 minute later)

Chef: 6-0! Screaming Originals win Round 3!

Goku: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

(Beethoven Music plays)

Penny: *Gets hit*

Mordecai: *Gets hit*

Rigby: *Gets Hit*

Vegeta: *Gets Hit*

Buttercup: *Gets Hit*

(Music End)

(2 minutes later)

Chef: 2-1!

Jaden: Come on Syrus! We need you!

Vegeta: *Finds the CN Min-Box and hides it in his pocket.

Rigby: Where were you?

Vegeta: Nowhere.

Syrus: *Throws a ball at Goku*

Rigby: Food!

Goku: Where! *Gets hit*

May: No!

Chef: 1-1!

* * *

Goku: Where's the food?

* * *

Syrus: Thanks Rigby. I guess.

* * *

Vegeta: Nice one Rigby.

* * *

Mandy: Pretty smart.

* * *

Rigby: *Laughs hysterically*

* * *

May: Oh ****

* * *

Rigby: Easy Out Syrus!

Syrus: *Throws the ball at May*

May: *Screams and catches it*

Chef: Originals win!

Screaming Originals: Whohoo yeah!

Chris: Newbies let's go vote

* * *

Syrus: Vegeta. He sound evil.

* * *

Rigby: Let's see how Jaden feels when I take out his best friend!

* * *

Vegeta: Syrus.

* * *

Finn: Maybe Vegeta.

* * *

Jaden: Vegeta!

* * *

Chris: Campers I have 9 marshmallows on this plate. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and join Katz and May. The first marshmallow goes to Rigby.

Rigby: Awesome!

Chris: Jaden, Penny and Bubbles.

Jaden: Awesome!

Bubbles: Cool!

Chris: Mordecai, Finn, Blossom and Buttercup.

Mordecai: Yeah-ya!

Blossom: Good!

Chris: Vegeta and Syrus. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Chris: Syr..

Vegeta: Wait! *Shows Chris the CN Mini-Box*

Chris: Then Vegeta! Sorry Syrus you know the rules.

Syrus: Good luck Jaden. Bye guys!

Jaden: Bye man.

Rigby: See ya Syrus.

Blossom: Bye Syrus.

Vegeta: *Grins*

Syrus: *Leaves*

Chris: Who should be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Trivia Challange

Katz: Hello this is Katz again to say that Cartmanrules88 is the winner of TCI Trivia! We will like more viewers to participate. Cartmanrules88 you get to choose when it happens which 2 eliminated campers come to the merge. We will tell you when to choose. I hope you choose me. See you next time for some more Trivia challenge!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th


	5. Episode 5: Ain't Nobody Got Talent

Episode 5: Ain't Nobody Got Talent

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 19 campers got sporty in a dodgeball challenge. Some people showed their superior skills in dodgeball while others have total wipeouts! Goku was leading his team greatly but was tricked by Rigby's smart skills of using Goku's weakness against him. In the end May won the game by catching Syrus's ball. But in a shocking twist, Vegeta found the CN Mini-Box making Syrus eliminated with two votes. Will Vegeta be eliminated next? Will Jaden like how Syrus was eliminated. Will Goku show a show?! Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

(Killer Newbies Boy Cabin)

Jaden: *Writes on a list* ELIMINATE VEGETA!

Vegeta: What's wrong with him?

Mordecai: You eliminated his best friend that's what wrong!

Finn: Not cool man.

Rigby: Hey he didn't want to be eliminated.

Mordecai: Wait you're on his side!?

Rigby: I'm just saying if you were goanna be eliminated what will you do?

Mordecai: *Punches Rigby*

Rigby: OW!

* * *

Mordecai: I can't believe Rigby is on Vegeta's side! What's wrong with him!?

* * *

Rigby: What's wrong with Mordecai!? I was just making a point!

* * *

Vegeta: I see that Mordecai and Rigby's friendship is diminishing. Maybe I can do something about it.

* * *

Gumball: That was awesome how you helped us in the last challenge.

Grim: Yeah it was.

Goku: Ohh it was nothing.

Courage: So I have one question.

Goku: What?

Courage: Who is Krillin?

Goku: Who?

* * *

Courage: Who the heck is Krillin!?

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Blossom: We keep on losing.

Buttercup: I think Vegeta is trying to sabotage us.

Bubbles: Well Rigby and him are in Mandy's alliance.

Vegeta: *Sits by Jaden*

Jaden: *Glares at Vegeta* Jerk.

Vegeta: *Whispers to Mordecai* _Why did you let me sit by him?_

Mordecai: Serves you right for being a jerk.

Penny: Yeah.

Chris: Everyone to the theater!

(At the theater)

Chris: Today's challenge is a talent show!

#3: Yay!

#5: Chris ain't nobody got time for that!

Chris: Looks like we do. Campers you must get 3 campers from each team to compete. Chef will judge you!

Chef: *Growls*

Courage: *Gulps*

Chris: The highest score for one contestant is 10. For all 3 of you 30. Whoever gets the most points wins and I am giving you 3 hours to practice.

Mandy: Good.

* * *

Blossom: We are not goanna lose!

* * *

Mandy: Were going to win of course.

* * *

#3: Yay! Talent!

* * *

(Screaming Originals Practice)

PB: Okay Goku I want you to do something since you're our as.. I mean ace!

Goku: Ok I can do the Destructo Disk!

PB: Save it for the talent show.

Goku: See look! *Launches a Destructo Disk and almost shaves Mandy's hair*

Mandy: Hey Watch it!

(Killer Newbies Practice)

Blossom: Okay Vegeta why don't you do something.

Vegeta: Fine.

* * *

Blossom: I'm trying to use strategy. If we lose we have a reason to eliminate Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta: I see what she is trying to do.

* * *

PB: So Goku, #3 and me.

#3: Yay!

Mandy: Why do you get a say!?

PB: Because I want to win.

(Killer Newbies Practice)

Finn: I'll do something!

Blossom: So Vegeta, Finn and me.

Vegeta: That is great.

(2 Hours later)

Chris: 1 hour left!

(Killer Newbies Practice)

Finn: Time to practice! *Swings his sword sadly it cut Blossom's leg*

Blossom: Finn! What the heck! It hurts!

Finn: Sorry.

Penny: Yeah Blossom it is okay.

Blossom: But I can't fly!

Rigby: What are we going to do!?

Chris: Okay to the stage!

(At The Theatre)

Chris: First up Screaming Originals!

Goku: Okay! *Launches 2 Destructo Disk and they both crash.

Chris: Awesome! Chef what do you think?

Chef: A 8.

Chris: 8/30! Killer Newbies!

Vegeta: Fine. *Powers to Super Saiyan*

(Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme Plays)

Rigby: Awesome!

Finn: Cool!

Jaden: That's stupid. He turns blonde.

Vegeta(SSJ): BIG BANG ATTACK! *Launches It at the Mess Hall*

Everyone: *Cheers*

* * *

Courage: Bye bye food!

* * *

Gumball: Yes the Mess Hall is gone!

* * *

Blossom: Well he not going home then.

* * *

Chris: So Chef what now?

Chef: I would have gave him a 10. *Glares at Vegeta*

Vegeta: *Grins* Sorry.

Chef: 6!

Chris: 6/30! Originals!

PB: I come here to launch Flame Princess out of a cannon!

Finn: Alright! Go babe!

Flame Princess: Thanks! *Blushes*

PB: And with the science of the launch...

Chris: Hurry up!

PB: FINE! *Launches Flame Princess*

Flame Princess: *Launches Fire but it hits the rubble of the Mess Hall* Oops.

Chef: *Growls* A 7.

Chris: 15/30! Newbies your turn!

Finn: Cool! *Takes out his sword and throws it but it almost hits Jaden*

Jaden: Damn!

Chef: That was awesome! 9!

Chris: 15/30! It's tied! Screaming Originals Good Luck!

#3: *Sings a love song*

[You will not want to here it]

Chef: Uh 3.

Chris: 18/30. Newbies.

Jaden: I'll go!

* * *

Jaden: This is for Syrus!

* * *

Blossom: Bye Jaden.

* * *

Vegeta: See you later.

* * *

Mandy: We will win!

* * *

Jaden:

Why is there a Kuriboh in my hair?  
Stronger  
Sung by ShadyVox, Written by LittleKuriboh

Yeah,  
All right!  
Let's crank this up!  
I-I-I-I-If ya try to duel me,  
It's gonna make me stronger!  
I need you to play a card now,  
cus' I can't wait much longer.  
My decks like totally gonna' beat'cha!  
You may think you're harder.  
But just wait for when I make my next move,  
When Winged Kuribohs commin' atcha'!

Get'cha game on...

Get'cha game on!

Yo listen up, home boy let me be the tutor,  
Ima' tell ya all about how we saved the future!  
It started with Jaden Yuki hangin' out in Venice,  
Last thing I knew, Crowler had me playin' tennis!  
And this guy rolls up in his motorcycle  
he's got a freaky *** mask like that Myers named Michael.  
He's trying to kill me, man. For all this work,  
Shouting all this weird crap about saving the Earth!  
And then he rams up like he's got this need for speed,  
It's a good thing I've played all that Assasin's Creed.  
But then the sky turned black, out comes this huge dragon!  
The thing five times the size of a station wagon.  
It's in hot pursuit, shootin' fire balls,  
Got me jumping the roofs and got me climbing the walls.  
I tried to escape but at the very last minute,  
I whip out my duel disk and I push it to the limit, sayin'

I-I-I-I-If ya try to duel me,  
It's gonna make me stronger!  
I need you to play a card now,  
cus' I can't wait much longer.  
My decks like totally gonna' beat'cha!  
You may think you're harder.  
But just wait for when I make my next move,  
When Winged Kuribohs commin' atcha'!

Get'cha game on...

Get'cha game on!

Well as it turns out now I'm not the first sucker  
who's has a run in with the spaz mutherf**ker.  
But now we've gotta skip a hundred years or three,  
Cus' this story ain't told chronologically!

But hey, don't get confused, understanding's a breeze.  
The section take place in the world of 5 D's!  
Yusei and his friends are just driving around,  
When guess who shows up with an evil sound?

He stole Yusei's dragon...  
Then he takes off, crackin'.  
Yusei's tattoo glows,  
It somehow knows.  
How to travel through time,  
And I can hear you wine.  
But don't you fret because it's about to get  
(All the better, stronger, faster)

I-I-I-I-If ya try to duel me,  
It's gonna make me stronger!  
I need you to play a card now,  
cus' I can't wait much longer.  
My decks like totally gonna' beat'cha!  
You may think you're harder.  
But just wait for when I make my next move,  
When Winged Kuribohs commin' atcha'!

Get'cha game on...

-  
Throwin down a face down!

-  
So get'cha game on!

-  
Common,

-  
Get'cha game on!

So then Yusei and me we go back into the past, man  
This time travel gigs one hell of a blast!  
But hey, this ain't Kansas, we ain't Dorothy and Toto.  
When all of the sudden, here comes Yugi Mouto.  
We team up together, an unstopable force!  
We're gonna challange Paradox and we'll gonna win of course!  
We take the guy downa and we save our show!  
Ain't nobody gonna' mess with Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah!

I-I-I-I-If ya try to duel me,  
It's gonna make me stronger!  
I need you to play a card now,  
cus' I can't wait much longer.  
My decks like totally gonna' beat'cha!  
You may think you're harder.  
But just wait for when I make my next move,  
When Winged Kuribohs commin' atcha'!

So get'cha game on...

-  
Where the h are my cheetos?

-  
So get'cha game on!

-  
Get'cha game on...

Everyone: *Cheers*

Chef: 10!

Chris: Newbies Win!

Jaden: Alright dog!

Chris: Originals to the bonfire!

* * *

Mandy: Well bye #3.

* * *

#5: Well sorry girl.

* * *

#3: Good bye PB!

* * *

Chris: 9 marshmallows. 10 campers. You know the rules so first one goes to Mandy.

Mandy: Yes.

Chris: Grim, #3 and Courage.

Grim: Yes!

Courage: Awesome!

Chris: May, Flame Princess and Gumball.

May: Alright!

Gumball: Cool.

Chris: You guys helped your team lose. But Goku you get the next one.

Goku: Yay! *Eats Marshmallow* Yum!

Chris: #3 and PB. Last Marshmallow goes too

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

PB.

PB: Yes!

#5: Sorry girl we had no choice.

#3: *Walks to the boat of losers sadly*

Chris: What now on Total Cartoon Island!

(In the Woods)

PB: Let me... eww!

Finn and Flame Princess: *Making Out*

PB: Never mind. *Walks away*

* * *

Cartoon Losers Island

Katz: Hello this is Katz from Cartoon Losers Island.

Dawn: No one cares!

Syrus: Jaden was awesome in that challenge.

Dawn: Wish I was there.

#3: Hi guys.

Katz: Hello. Nice to see you.

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 18th


	6. The Swim of Life

Episode 6: The Swim of Life.

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 18 campers had a talent show! Some people had great talents, Some messed up and others just sucked! In the end Jaden with Jaden's rapping skills he lead his team for the win. Twice! Will the campers starve know that the Mess Hall is gone? Will Jaden still be the coolest? Will more campers suck? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

(Mess Hall)

Goku: Man I'm hungry.

Courage: Me too.

#5: I never wanted to say this but I want Chef's food back.

* * *

Blossom: It is all Vegeta's fault!

* * *

Jaden: I want to kill Vegeta!

* * *

Vegeta: Why are you guys blaming me? I did you a favor!

* * *

Chris: *Walks In* I had a very good breakfast.

Buttercup: Shut up.

Chris: Wow so rude! Anyway I five star Mess Hall is coming. Thanks to Vegeta.

Buttercup: Thank you Vegeta!

Courage: Yay!

* * *

Blossom: Sorry Vegeta.

* * *

Jaden: Sorry man.

* * *

Chris: I really wanted them to eat real disgusting food!

* * *

Chris: Anyway. Chef made one last meal.

Chef: Dogs and Bacon! With OJ!

Courage: *Barfs on PB*

PB: *Growls*

Courage: Oh. Sorry. I thought is was real dog.

* * *

PB: Courage gets my vote!

* * *

Chris: Everyone to the dock!

(The Dock)

Finn: What are we doing?

Chris: Swimming!

Finn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs in a Cave*

Rigby: What is wrong with him?

Chris: He has a fear of the ocean.

Flame Princess: Well I can't swim. Hi will burn up.

Chris: Well Flame Princess and Finn are safe from elimination!

* * *

Flame Princess: Yes!

* * *

Mandy: Lucky.

* * *

PB: I so wanted to vote her off. Anyway their is Courage.

* * *

Chris: On your,

Goku: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY*Jumps in*

Chris: Go!

(Later In the Ocean)

Chris: *On a Speedboat over a megaphone* Also their is a finish line. The first person there wins for their team!

Jaden: Yeah that is fanf**kingtastic

(Later at the Cave)

Flame Princess: Don't worry Finn it is alright.

Finn: Thanks babe.

Finn and Flame Princess: *Making Out*

(Later in the Ocean)

Courage: I don't feel so good. *Barfs in the water*

Rigby: Eww!

Grim: Gross!

PB: Again!

Chris: Vegeta and #5 are tied! The winner is

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vegeta!

Blossom: Alright!

Buttercup: See you later losers!

(At the Bonfire)

Chris: Campers cast your votes.

* * *

PB: He had it coming.

* * *

Courage: Well she is bossy. There is no way they can vote me off!

* * *

Grim: Yeah not cool mon.

* * *

Chris: Now it is down to PB and Courage. Last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Courage: *Shivers*

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

PB: *Looks Confindent*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PB. Sorry Courage.

Courage: Well I had a good time you guys.

Grim: You were a good person.

Goku: I sorry Courage.

Courage: That's okay. Bye! *Leaves*

Chris: What shall happen next time on TCI!?

* * *

Cartoon Losers Island

Katz: Well looks like that dog is out.

Dawn: You know you are te first show to be eliminated.

Syrus: Exactly!

Courage: Hey guys. Oh. Hi Katz.

#3: Hi Courage!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 18th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 17th


	7. Episode 7: To Make Food or Not to Food

Episode 7: To Make Food or Not to Food

Chris: Last time on TCI, the 17 campers were hungry after the Talent Contest. Good news of a new 5 star Mess Hall got the campers happy. But in a swimming challenge Courage got sick and decided to puke all over the place. In the end Courage was eliminated for puking on *stomach rumbles* oh god I think ... *Throws Up* Who will be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island! *Pukes again*

(Theme Song Plays)

(Screaming Originals Girls Cabin)

PB: *Sits down relaxed*

#5: I don't know maybe we should have voted someone else of.

May: You mean PB.

#5: Exactly.

PB: *Overhears them*

* * *

PB: They want to eliminate me! I better act smart.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Boy Cabin)

Jaden: *Walks over to Vegeta*

Vegeta: What do you want?

Jaden: I just want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk.

Vegeta: I'm sorry for eliminating you friend.

Jaden: Truce?

Vegeta: Truce.

Jaden and Vegeta: *They Shake Hands*

* * *

Vegeta: Now that I have his trust. Jaden and Rigby can help me vote someone out.

* * *

Jaden: It's cool that were cool now.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Goku: *Walks In into the new Mess Hall* Holy what the f**k on a motherf**king sandwich!

Buttercup: So much good food!

Goku: *Goes to the Breakfast Cart* Chef you make good food!

Chris: Oh yeah Chef was fired for Courage's little accident. Turns out he ate a dog in his meal.

Grim: Wow. Poor guy.

Blossom: I feel really bad for him.

Goku: *Stuffs a bagel in his mouth*

Chris: Oh and Goku just incase you eat bacon, make sure you take your heart medicine.

Goku: *Eats Bacon* Okay!

Chris: Anyway after you eat head back to the dock for your challenge!

(At The Dock)

Penny:*Looks Up* What are does two helicopters doing here?

Chris: Oh they are food copters!

Mung: Chris I got the helicopter here.

Chris: Campers! This is your new chef from Chowder, Mung Daal!

Mung: Hello everyone.

Bubbles:Hi!

Chris: Anyway todays challenge is a cook off! You mast make 3 meals including Appetizer, Main Meal and Desert! The best meal from the teams wins!

* * *

PB: I have to sabotage someone.

* * *

Grim: I know how to make a meal that will knock him out!

* * *

Chris: And Go!

(Screaming Originals Kitchen)

PB: What should we make for appetizers.

#5: I can make a salad with fruit and cheese.

Grim: I can make black broth. It is chicken broth with black vinegar, pepper and a little steak sauce.

Goku: Awesome! How about dessert?

Mandy: How about a Candy Cake. *Winks at PB*

PB: Fine.

* * *

Mandy: Now we can vote her off.

* * *

PB: I must sabotage Grim. Thing is I don't want boys on my team.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Cabin)

Finn: I can make an awesome fish stick appetizer!

Blossom: Awesome! I can make a spaghetti dinner.

Buttercup: Or how about Chicken and Rice.

Blossom: NO SPAGHETTI!

Buttercup: NO CHICKEN AND RICE!

Rigby: You know what why do you decide while we make Chocolate.

Blossom and Buttercup: FINE!

Mordecai: Okay let's go.

(Screaming Originals Kitchen)

Grim: Thanks for helping me guys.

Goku: No problem dude.

Grim: Now let's find the steak sauce.

*They leave the Kitchen*

PB: *Walks In* Okay time to sabotage. *Puts 10 cups of sour sauce in the meal. Good luck Grim.

* * *

PB: Now Grim is goanna be eliminated.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Kitchen)

Buttercup: CHICKEN AND RICE!

Blossom: SPAGHETTI DINNER!

Vegeta: CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE F**K UP!

Buttercup and Blossom: *Stop fighting*

Finn: Yeah me and Rigby finished our dishes and you are still stuck here!

Chris: 30 more minutes!

Mordecai: You better figure something out!

(Screaming Originals Kitchen)

PB: I made my Candy Cake.

#5: I made the salad.

Grim: And I made the broth.

PB: Good. *Grins*

* * *

Grim: Were goanna win.

* * *

Mandy: PB is out of here!

* * *

PB: Bye Grim.

* * *

Mung: Okay campers I will judge your food. First up Killer Newbies!

Finn: Cheesy Fish Sticks.

Mung: Looks good. *Eats the food* Yum but I give it a 7.

Finn: Cool.

Mung: 7/30! Originals?

#5: Salad with Fruit and Melted Cheese.

Mung: Looks Refreshing. *Taste the Salad* Real Good! 8!

#5: Yes!

Mung: 8/30! Newbies? Show me your Meal.

Rigby: Come on you two.

Buttercupp; Were here!

Blossom: And we Have Spaghetti, Chicken Rice mix.

Mung: It looks amazing! *Tastes it* A 9!

Blossom and Buttercupp: *High Five* Yes!

Mung: 16/30! Originals?

Grim: Black Broth.

Mung: Hmm Spartan. *Eats It* Well... SOUR!

Grim: What?

PB: Are you trying to sabotage us?

Gumball: No he wouldn't do that!

Chris: What is going on!?

PB: Grim soured Mung!

Chris: Well 13/30. Newbies?

Rigby: Chocolate Cake!

Mandy: *Sarcasticlly* So Orignal.

Chris: Ok. *Eats food* 10! 26/30!

Rigby: Alright losers!

Chris: Looks like Newbies win!

Rigby: Alright!

PB: Grim you are so dead!

* * *

PB: Mission complete.

* * *

Grim: PB! You jerk!

* * *

Mandy: Well I am not voting Grim.

* * *

Chris: Timebreaker! Grim and PB!

Grim: Bye PB.

PB: *Grins*

Chris: Mung gets t choose.

Mung: GRIM! For making me a sour dish!

PB: Yes!

Goku: Bue Grim.

Mandy: See you later.

Gumball: Bye man.

Grim: Bye you guys! *Leaves*

Chris: What shall happen next time on TCI!

* * *

PB: Two Boys left.

* * *

Mandy: Wee must eliminate her.

* * *

Trivia Challange Quiz

Katz: Hello this is Katz telling everyone a challange! Name all the shows of Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 18th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 17th

Grim - The Reaper - 16th


	8. Episode 8: The Raging Tournament

Episode 8: The Raging Tournament

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 16 campers had a little cook-off. Some foods were good while others got messed up. It was discovered that PB sabotaged Grim's dish making the Killer Newbies win due to cake. In the end their was a tiebreaker between PB and Grim. In the end Mung eliminated Grim. Will PB get rid of all the boys!? Will Mandy have a plan to eliminate PB? Will I make a new contract? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

(Screaming Originals Boy Cabin)

Gumball: Goku have you noticed that their are only two of us.

Goku: What about it?

Gumball: I think someone is goanna vote us off.

Goku: Really! Some one is trying to vote all the boys off!?

Gumball: Yeah that is sexist in so many ways!

Goku: We should make and alliance to vote of PB!

Gumball: Right.

* * *

Gumball: Me and Goku will be an awesome alliance!

* * *

Goku: I hope we don't lose.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Girl Cabin)

Penny: Hey guys I want to tell you something.

Blossom: What?

Penny: What if you like someone from the other team?

Buttercup: Well Finn should know.

Blossom: Well I don't really know.

Penny: Well thanks for trying.

* * *

Penny: The thing is I'm in love with Gumball. I wonder how they will take my love for him?

* * *

(Mess Hall)

PB: Oh hello boys.

Gumball: *Munches on a piece of Bacon*

Goku: Hi.

Gumball: *Face palms* _Idiot_

PB: Well Gumball I guess I will see you in the elimination.

Penny: NO!

*Everyone stares at her*

Penny: I mean no more syrup.

Vegeta: Okay.

* * *

Vegeta: I see what is going on she likes Gumball!

* * *

Chris: Campers! To the arena!

(At The Arena)

Chris: Today we will be fighting!

Vegeta: Good.

Rigby: Prepare to lose to DEATH PUNCHES!

Buttercup: Yeah right idiot.

Goku: I will go!

PB: Okay Gumball, Goku, Mandy and May.

May and Gumball: *Gulps*

Blossom: Okay Buttercup, Vegeta and...

Rigby: Me Me!

Blossom: *Sighs* Rigby.

Rigby: Prepare to lose!

Penny: I'll go!

Rigby: *groans* Were goanna lose.

Chris: Gumball vs. Penny!

Gumball and Penny: What?!

* * *

Gumball: I'm going to fight the girl of my life!?

* * *

Penny: I have to let Gumball win!

* * *

Chris: And Go!

Gumball: Sorry Penny.

Penny: No I'll let you win. I forfeit!

Blossom: *Face Palms* Dammit!

Chris: Next round! Rigby vs. Goku!

Rigby: *Puts on cut pants and combs his hair* DEATH PUNCH! *Punches Goku*

Goku: Ha that tickles. My turn!*Punches Rigby*

Rigby: *Flies and hits a wall* Oww!

Chris: Next round! Vegeta vs. May!

May: About that I quit.

Vegeta: Scared?

Jaden: Alright we win one!

Chris: Mandy vs. Buttercup!

Mandy: Prepare to lose!

Buttercup: I won't!

*Buttercup punches Mandy but Mandy blocks it. She then kicks Buttercup in the face*

Buttercup: Ow! *Holds her face*

Mandy: Do you feel fear?

Buttercup: NO!

*Buttercup trips Mandy and then kicks her in the shin*

Mandy: Ow! *Holds her shin*

Buttercup: Loser.

Chris: Alright! Next Round Goku vs. Buttercup!

Goku: Let's go. *Warms up*

Buttercup: Get ready to lose!

*Goku kicks Buttercup in the face and flies onto a wall*

Buttercup: Ow.

Chris: Vegeta vs...

Gumball: Oh I surrender!

Chris: The final fight! Goku vs. Vegeta. Ironic isn't it?

*Vegeta dashes at Goku and Goku and Vegeta begin to punch and kick making a stalemate*

Vegeta: That's enough! *Powers to Super Saiyin*

Goku: *Powers to Super Saiyin*

Vegeta(SSJ): GALLIC GUN..!

Goku:(SSJ): KAMEHAME...!

Vegeta(SSJ): FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Goku(SSJ): HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*The blast of energy are still a stalemate*

Blossom: Who is going to win?

Rigby: Vegeta of course.

Gumball: No Goku is!

Goku:(SSJ): SUPER!

Vegeta:(SSJ): NO!

Goku(SSJ): SAIYIN!

Vegeta(SSJ): NO! NO! NO!

Goku(SS2J): 2!

Vegeta(SSJ):NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

*The Blast is to strong and blast Vegeta in a wall*

Goku: Yay!

Chris: Originals win! For once.

PB: Yes!

Chris: To the bonfire.

(Bonfire)

Chris: I have 8 marshmallows. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must go to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave TCI. The first marshmallow goes to Blossom.

Blossom: Yes!

Chris: Jaden, Bubbles, Finn and Mordecai.

Bubbles: Yay!

Finn: Radical!

Chris: Buttercup and Vegeta.

Vegeta: *Eats his marshmallow*

Buttercup: Good.

Chris: Rigby and Penny. Rigby you tried but failed and Penny you fortieth. But the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

..

Rigby: *Gulps*

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penny: *Shivers*

..

.

.

.

.

..

Chris: Rigby.

Rigby: Well bye Penny.

Blossom: Bye Penny!

Gumball: Penny wait! *Runs to Penny*

Penny: What is it Gumball?

Gumball: I'll miss you.

Penny: Me too Gumball.

Gumball and Penny: *They Kiss*

Chris: Awwww. Cute but leave!

Penny: Bye guys! *Leaves*

Chris: Lovely right? *Laughs* What should happen next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Trivia Challenge

Katz: Hello this is Katz saying that Cartmanrules88 won TCI Trivia. We will PM him soon for his prize. See you next time!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 18th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 17th

Grim - The Reaper - 16th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 15th


	9. Episode 9: Paintball Battle

Episode 9: Paintball Battle

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 15 campers had a tournament. Some campers had strength in their battles while others had total fails. Goku and Vegeta had an awesome battle but anyways Goku won for the Originals. In the elimination Penny was eliminated for quitting the tournament for her team. But Gumball admitted his love for Penny and Penny left. Will Gumball take the elimination of his love on good? Will PB eliminate another boy? Will anyone go to the merge? Find out on TCI!

(Theme Song Plays)

(Screaming Originals Girl Cabin)

Mandy: May we need to eliminate PB.

May: How?

Mandy: We will get #5 and Flame Princess to vote for them soon.

May: Awesome.

PB: *Walks in* Hey guys I had an awesome scientific shower. What were you guys talking about?

Mandy: Oh nothing.

* * *

PB: Maybe I should eliminate May or Mandy first. When the Nobodies lose two more times

* * *

Mandy: We will eliminate you PB

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Blossom: *Walks with a tray of food*

Rigby: *Accidentally tripped her* Sorry!

Blossom: *Growls and punches Rigby in the gut*

Rigby: Oww!

* * *

Rigby: I did that on an accident and she punches me.

* * *

Blossom: I will kill him!

* * *

Vegeta: Maybe I can get the team to eliminate her.

* * *

Chris: Everyone to the forest!

(Forest)

Chris: Anyone up for paintball!?

Gumball: Yes! I played paintball and won!

Chris: Anyway you need 1 leader, 2 warriors, 2 scouters and 2 bombers! The team that loses all their players lose! The winner gets to go to a Chinese Buffet!

Goku: *Stomach Rumbles and goes serious* All of you we are goanna to win!

* * *

Goku: If none of them wins I will serious kill them!

* * *

Mandy: We are going to win.

* * *

Chris: Well Newbies you are down to 8 but you need to kick out one member.

Blossom: Bubbles?

Bubbles: Okay! *Runs to a flower patch*

(Screaming Originals Base)

PB: I will be...

Goku: F**K YOU WILL NOT! I AM THE LEADER!

* * *

Goku: Yeah I was kind of fierce there.

* * *

PB: Jerk.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Base)

Blossom: I am leader.

Vegeta: Me and Rigby will be scouters.

Jaden: Me and Mordo will be bombers!

Finn: Well me and Buttercup are warriors.

Blossom: Here are your double guns scouters, bombers here are your paint bombs and warriors here are your guns.

Vegeta: Maybe we should test these out.

Finn: Yeah! *Accidently shot Blossom* Sorry.

Blossom: *Growls and grabs a paint bomb and hits Finn*

Finn: Dude I'm in paint!

* * *

Finn: What a jerk!

* * *

PB: Goku is leader, me and Gumball are scouters, #5 and Flame Princess are warriors and Mandy and May are bombers.

Goku: Good job scout. NOW SHUT THE F**K UP AND LET'S MOVE!

*Everyone starts running.

(Forest)

Jaden: Hi here something.

Mordecai: Go get him or her.

Jaden: *Throws a paint bomb at Blossom* Oh. Sorry.

Blossom: *Growls and shoots Jaden*

Jaden: What the heck dude!?

Goku: *Finds them and shoots Jaden and Blossom* Taken down bitches!

Jaden: Mordecai run!

Mordecai: *Starts running*

Goku: You may run blue jay but you can't hide.

* * *

Jaden: Now Blossom stopped us from winning!

* * *

[7-5]

Finn and Flame Princess: *Making Out*

PB: Can I just shoot Finn!?

Finn and Flame Princess: *Shot each other and continue to make out*

PB: Never mind

[6-4]

Vegeta: Hey look at this. *Shoots Gumball and PB*

[4-4]

Rigby: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Vegeta: You idiot you...

Goku: *Shoots Rigby and Vegeta*

* * *

Vegeta: This is for you Rigby! *Flips him off*

* * *

Goku: Buttercup and Mordecai. I am coming for you.

* * *

Buttercup: *Shoots #5* Yes.

[3-2]

Goku: *Shoots Buttercup* What you said. Now get ready Mordecai.

(30 minutes later)

Chris: Wow Goku for the Originals win. Here are your 7 tickets for the buffet.

Goku: Yay! *Takes the ticket*

Mandy: Thank God Goku is on our team.

Chris: Elimination?

Rigby: I thought this was a rewar...

Chris: No it is not.

Blossom: You guys are idiots! Especially you Rigby!

* * *

Rigby: Well bye I guess.

* * *

Chris: I got 7 marshmallows. They go to Mordecai, Bubbles, Vegeta, Jaden, Buttercup,...

Blossom: *Looks worried*

Chris: Finn and Rigby. Blossom you are out.

Blossom: Well it is time to tell you about Mandy's, Rigby's, Vegeta's and May's alliance!

Jaden: What!?

Mordecai: So you are on his side!

Blossom: And!

Chef: *Drags her away*

Chris: Who will be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 19th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 18th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 17th

Grim - The Reaper - 16th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 15th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 14th


	10. Episode 10: Extreme DMX

Episode 10: Extreme DMX

Chris: Last time on TCI, Our 15 campers had a paint ball challenge. Some people competed wisely others competed badly. In the end Goku won due to is commando personality for food. In the end Blossom was eliminated. Will the Mandy alliance fall? Will Goku's and Gumball's alliance proceed? Will Jaden be pissed of by Vegeta? Find out on our most extreme challenge ever on Total Cartoon Island!

First we gonna ROCK, Then we gonna ROLL  
Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya  
X gon give it to ya  
He gon give it to ya

Aiiyo where my ni**** at?! [Like the extreme theme song?]

(Screaming Originals Boy Cabin)

Gumball: Dude I stuffed from the buffet we had yesterday.

Goku: I not but it was awesome how we had it for 3 times!

Gumball: Yeah I love 2 day breaks including a break after the episode.

Goku: I know right.

* * *

Gumball: Me and Goku are pals and good friends. We will try and go to the finals and win to!

* * *

(Killer Newbies Boy Cabin)

Mordecai: I can't believe you are in a alliance with the other team!

Finn: Vegeta you are soooo going down!

Jaden: Yeah I trusted you.

Vegeta: Yeah idiots do that.

* * *

Jaden: That little mother**ker with a small **** with is incredible stupid ***!

* * *

Vegeta: Serves him right. Look what I found. *Holds up a CN Mini-Box

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Bubbles: *Cries*

Buttercup: Don't worry Bubbles Vegeta will pay.

Goku: About what?

Finn: Haven't you heard Vegeta has an alliance with Rigby, Mandy and May.

Gumball: Dang.

Rigby: But it is Mandy's alliance.

Mandy: *Punches Rigby*

Rigby: Oww!

* * *

Mandy: *Face palms x2* Stupid stupid raccoon! Now that they know I started the alliance I am seen as a major threat then Vegeta, Rigby and May.

* * *

Chris: *Rides inside the Mess Hall on a Motorcycle*

Finn: Is that a Kawasaki Ninja!?

Chris: Yeah I have to more. For part of you challenge!

Mordecai: Alright extreme!

Rigby: I know right!?

Mordecai: *Glares at Rigby*

Chris: Yes we will have an extreme challenge! First up daredevil hang-gliding! As you see there are 5 fiery rings! The first team to go past all rings win!

Rigby: Mordecai and I can do it.

Mordecai: Fine.

* * *

Rigby: Why is it so wrong to make an alliance with people!?

* * *

Flame Princess: #5 you and me?

#5: Heck yeah I will!

Flame Princess and #5: *They high-five*

Chris: Now we have the jump of awesomeness! 2 campers will jump of a 50ft cliff and fall into a hoop where you score a hoop. The team with the more contestants jumping in the hoop wins!

Jaden: I'll do it!

Buttercup: I'll do it too!

Gumball: Me and May will do it.

May: Ok.

Chris: And for our tiebreaker we will have a DMX race with the two Kawasaki! This time I will choose who competes.

Goku: Yay!

Chris: Let's start the first challenge!

Mordecai and Rigby: *Get on their hang gliders*

Flame Princess and #5: *Get on their hang gliders*

Chris: Ready...GO!

Mordecai & Rigby: *Go through a ring*

Rigby: Yes! 4 to go!

#5: Oh yeah?

Flame Princess and #5: *Go through a ring*

Flame Princess: Alright!

(5 Minutes Later)

Chris: Newbies win the first part! In the next part Newbies go first!

Jaden: Alright! *Jumps of the cliff and falls into the hoop* Alright you're up Buttercup.

Buttercup: Ok. *Jumps in and falls in the ocean* I made it!

Jaden: Yeah outside the hoop.

Chris: Originals you are up!

Gumball: *Jumps in the hoop* Yes!

May: Okay.

* * *

May: If I die Chris goes to jail.

* * *

May: *Jumps of the cliff* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Makes it in the hoop* We won!

Chris: The second part. Now for the tiebreaker.

(Racetrack)

Chris: Vegeta you are the rider and Blossom you are the pit stop chief. You have to help change the tires and fill the gas!

Bubbles: *Cries* What?

Vegeta: *Gulps*

Chris: PB you are the rider and Goku you are the pit stop chief!

PB: Get ready to lose!

Goku: What she said.

*PB and Goku start their engines*

Chris: READY! SET! GOOOOOOO!

*PB and Vegeta start racing. PB is good but Vegeta is better*

Finn: Alright! Were goanna win!

* * *

Mandy: We may lose. I am a threat but PB is a bigger one! I won't be eliminated with the CN Mini-Box on my side.

* * *

Chris: Pit Stop!

Bubbles: *Cries*

Vegeta: Bubbles hurry up! Look!

Goku: *Helps PB's motorcycle get gas and new tires*

Bubbles: *Helps Vegeta but is still crying*

Chris: Here comes PB!

Vegeta: Screw this I'm out of here!

Bubbles: *Sniffs* Wait you are low on Gas!

Chris: Vegeta is back in the lead! Wait!

*Vegeta's motorcycle stops*

Vegeta: No the gas! *Pushes the motorcycle*

Chris: The winner is

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

PB!

PB: Yes!

Vegeta: *Falls on his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Yes! Originals are safe from elimination!

PB: Yes!

(Bonfire)

Chris: I have 1 marshmallow left. The last one goes to...

Bubbles: Wait! I quit!

Buttercup: Why!?

Bubbles: Because I miss Blossom

Buttercup: You know we can win for her?

Chris: Well to bad. You quit you quit. Bye bye Bubbles.

Bubbles: Okay. *Leaves*

Chris: Who will leave next time on TCI!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Grim - The Reaper - 17th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 16th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 15th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 14th


	11. Episode 11: The Cure for a Heart Virus

Episode 11: The Cure for a Heart Virus

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 14 campers got extreme! That's right awesome hang-gliding, great jumps, speedy racing and an extreme theme song! The campers did good and some failed. The Originals won because of Bubbles crying! In the end Bubbles quit even though Vegeta got the most votes. Anyway he had the CN Mini-Box so he still would have been in. Now we have 13 campers and 3 more eliminated till the merge. What will happen now on Total Cartoon Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

(Screaming Originals Girl Cabin)

Mandy: We must use one of PB's weakness.

May: But how?

PB: Hey guys I wished they had a science challenge instead of a magic challenge.

* * *

Mandy: Why would she say her weakness!?

* * *

PB: Does idiots don't know that I want them to try and use my weakness. The more crazy the more they will be eliminated.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Girl Cabin)

Buttercup: Wow a peaceful night and a peaceful sleep. *Stretches*

* * *

Buttercup: I never knew I would be the last girl to be in the game.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Mordecai: Looks like the team is divided 4 to 2.

Vegeta: *Grabs Mordecai's tray and throws it in his face*

Mordecai: Oh you want to go!?

*Mordecai tries to punch Vegeta but Vegeta keeps on blocking it. Vegeta punches Mordecai in the gut*

Rigby: Mordecai! You ok?

Mordecai: *Holds his gut* Leave me alone. *Walks away*

* * *

Mordecai: Dang we need to eliminate him!

* * *

Chris: Campers to the science lab!

PB: Science? Alright!

(Science Lab)

Gumball: What are with the 2 people on beds?

Chris: Oh they are infected by the heart virus which Goku had.

Goku: Oh we can use the cure I had.

Chris: Yeah for an advantage. You must make another cure which means since you won last challenge you get to know the stuff that is in the cure.

PB: This shall be easy.

Chris: First team to cure their person wins!

(Screaming Originals Lab)

Goku: And with this I felt better and I didn't die!

Mandy: That's great magic Goku.

Goku: Yeah I know!

PB: *Slaps the cure out of his hand*

Goku: What the crap PB!?

PB: Don't you see that can be magic! Chris wants science and I will give it him!

* * *

PB: Chris was trying to trick us!

* * *

Mandy: Fool.

* * *

(Killer Newbies Lab)

Buttercup: What do we do now!?

Vegeta: I know how to make the cure. It will take 1 hour.

Rigby: Awesome!

Jaden, Mordecai, Buttercup and Finn: *Frown at Vegeta and Rigby*

Jaden: Fine. I don't want to lose four times.

* * *

Rigby: This sucks were hated now!

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

#5: Can you hurry up!?

PB: Done!

Chris: Okay give it to that man.

PB: *Gives it to man #1*

Man #1: *Drinks the medicine*

Chris: Computer is he better?

Computer: NEGATIVE. STILL HOLDS THE VIRUS.

PB: NO!

Vegeta: Here! *Hands the medicine to man #2*

Man #2: *Drinks the medicine*

Computer: VIRUS IS REMOVED.

Chris: Newbies win!

Mandy: We should have studied the cure first instead of making a new one!

PB: Well it was magic! Right Chris?

Chris: No that was science. Magic is real though.

PB: Oops. I didn't know.

* * *

PB: I messed up. But they need to eliminate Mandy! She is evil!

* * *

Chris: I give 5 marshmallows to Goku, Gumball, #5, Flame Princess and May. PB and Mandy. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy.

PB: This no fair! I demand a recount!

Chris: Here it is. Everyone voted for you.

Gumball: You cost us the challenge.

PB: No!

Chris: Oh yeah, Chef is now an intern.

Chef: *Drags PB away*

PB: I will call my layers!

Chris: Who will be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Grim - The Reaper - 17th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 16th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 15th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 14th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 13th

* * *

Votes

(6)Princess Bubblegum: Mandy, May, Goku, Gumball, #5 and Flame Princess

(1)Mandy: PB


	12. Episode 12: Fear A Phobia

Episode 12: Fear A Phobia

Chris: Last time on TCI, the campers had to cure two people who are effected by the heart virus. Goku had the cure in his hands, but PB thought it was magic so she messed the challenge up for her team. Causing her to get the boot to Cartoon Losers Island. Now who will be eliminated in Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling) **

(Bonfire)

Gumball: So guys we are the last 12. What do you want to talk about?

Goku: How about our fears! Me first! Um, I am scared of not eating.

Mandy: Why will you be scared of that!?

Goku: Saiyins need to eat so we can stay strong! *Pumps a muscle*

Gumball: I'm scared of T-Rex. They might not be alive but there is one at our school!

Mandy: I bet Courage will be afraid of everything. Not the eating remark.

Goku: *Shrugs*

Vegeta: What are you scared of?

Mandy: Well I'm not scared of monsters. *Thinks* Maybe Irwin kissing me.

Rigby: *Laughs*

Mandy: Oh yeah! What is your fear?

Rigby: *Grumbles* Amusement Park Mascots.

*Everyone Laughs*

Flame Princess: I'm afraid of water!

Finn: Me too babe.

Flame Princess: *Blushes* Awww.

Vegeta: I'm not afraid of nothing.

Goku: Except for admitting I am the best Saiyin warrior.

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Jaden: I'm afraid of demons. They are whacked up yo!

* * *

Jaden: I have seen a demon who betrayed me!

* * *

May: I am scared of dragons. I just don't like them.

#5: Yeah, I'm scared of robot adults.

Mordecai: I'm scared of Death Bear.

Buttercup: I am scared of evil.

* * *

Buttercup: I'm not scared of nothing! I was faking it.

* * *

(Mess Hall 8:00)

Jaden: What is with the dark room?! *Shivers*

Chris: Everyone your challenge is to face you fears!

Buttercup: How do you know our fears?

Chris: What kind of you will not be watched can you not understand. Goku, Mung locked is kitchen and you can't eat for 5 hours.

Goku: Okay! That's easy!

* * *

Goku: I am goanna to regret that.

* * *

Chris: Vegeta, admit to Goku is an awesome Saiyin warrior.

Vegeta: Fine. Goku you are the best Saiyin warrior.

Goku: Yay!

Chris: 0 to 1! Jaden go into that room! Their is a demon that knows you.

Jaden: Okay. *Goes in the room*

Chris: Gumball! You must hug a killer T-Rex skeleton!

Gumball: Heck no! *Runs away*

Mandy: Dude! It's already dead!

* * *

Gumball: I can't hug dead stuff! Sorry Tina!

* * *

Jaden:*Walks out of the dark room* Dang that was easy! I sure showed Yubel!

Chris: 0 to 2 again!

Goku: I'm done you guys!

Chris: 1 to 2! Mandy you are up next!

Mandy: Fine.

Chris: Here comes our special guess...Irwin!

Irwin: Sup yo! What do I do.

Chris: Mandy do you want kiss him?

Irwin: I know I want to yo!

Mandy: Hell no! *Punches Irwin in the face*

Chris: 1 to 2 now. Finn and Flame Princess?

Finn: *Gulps*

Flam Princess: Come on Finn we can do it.

Finn: Fine!

Flame Princess and Finn: *They jump into the water*

Finn: Hey. This isn't bad.

Rigby: Yes! He is not afraid of the ocean!

Flame Princess and Finn: *They begin to make out*

Everyone: Ewwww!

Chris: 2 to 3! May you must ride this Zekrom!

May: Okay! *Rides the Zekrom*

Chris: Looks like she won! 3 to 3! Rigby hug this mascot.

Mascot: Hello little boy.

Rigby: Ahhhhhhhhhh! *Runs away*

Mascot: You owe me 20 bucks.

Chris: Fine! *Gives the mascot 20 dollars* 3 to 3! #5?

#5: Yes! Bring in the adult robot!

Chris: Wow! You faced your fear. 4 to 3! Newbies you need 2 more wins.

Mordecai: That means I'm up!

Chris: Get in the cage with death bear.

Mordecai: No! I'm not doing that! I'll die!

Chris: That sucks! Horror brings a lot of ratings! 4 to 3. Buttercup it is all up to you to have a tiebreaker. Beat this evil..

Buttercup: *Beats the evil guy up* What did you say?

Chris: Now Rigby and Gumball you must fight on this tower to win an awesome trailer bath for 3 days!

(On the Tower)

Rigby: Let's finish this! *Kicks Gumball in the crotch*

Gumball: *Holds his crotch* My gumballs. *Falls of the tower*

Chris: The Newbies win!

Rigby: Alright!

Rigby and Mordecai: *They high five*

* * *

Mandy: Everyone may vote for me but I have the CN Mini-Box on my side. Me and May decided to eliminate Gumball

* * *

Chris: Gumball and Mandy. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Gumball: *Shivers nervously*

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Mandy: *Looks confident*

.

.

..

.

Chris: Mandy.

Gumball: What!?

Goku: Yeah! Why not Mandy?

Flame Princess: He lost the tiebreaker.

#5: And no offense Gumball but Mandy is stronger than you. Why would we keep a weak player? No offense.

Gumball: None taken. At least I can reunite with Penny. See you guys! *Leaves*

Chris: One more challenge to the merge! Who will be eliminated on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Grim - The Reaper - 17th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 16th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 15th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 14th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 13th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 12th

* * *

Votes

(4)Gumball: Mandy, May, #5 and Flame Princess

(2)Mandy: Gumball and Goku.

* * *

Monkey54 - Final 11 people! Any suggestions for a challenge?


	13. Episode 13: Surf To The Merge

Episode 13: Surf To The Merge

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 12 campers had to face their fears. Many of them faced them. Others blew it. I a 4 to 4 tie, Rigby and Gumball had to battle it out but in the end Rigby won. In the end Gumball was eliminated for being a weak character on the team. Now we are down to 11 and only 10 will go to the merge. Who will be eliminated this time on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling) **

(Killer Newbies Boy Cabin)

Jaden: It is just the six of us.

Mordecai: Yeah. We need to eliminate Vegeta and get Rigby on our side.

Jaden: Why don't we eliminate Rigby. It is less likely he has the CN Mini-Box.

Finn: Yeah I agree with Jaden. One of us will be eliminated.

Mordecai: Then that is a risk we must take.

* * *

Mordecai: Rigby is my best friend. I can't eliminate him.

* * *

(Screaming Originals Boy Cabin)

Goku: Okay I must eliminate May. She is in Mandy's alliance.

* * *

Goku: Now that me and Gumball's alliance ended it is time I get my head in the game!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chris: *Walks In* Wow one boy on the originals and one girl on the newbies. Shocking.

Goku: I know right!

Chris: Anyway me and the producers are out of challenges so Cartmanrules88 requested a challenge. Today's challenge will be surfing!

Flame Princess: Hello!? Burning out!

* * *

Flame Princess: Last challenge Finn helped me stay in the water for 5 minutes. Well he held me in his arms. The point is that I must stay on the surfboard!

* * *

Chris: To make it interesting you all will have to dodge the dodgeballs for episode 4!

Jaden: Shut up dude.

Chris: Wow harsh about his friends elimination.

Jaden: No I said the F**K SHUT UP!

*Jaden tries to punch Chris but Vegeta and Finn hold him back*

Chris: Anyway the team that has more people on their surfboards win!

Jaden: Alright! *Gets a surfboard*

Chris: Start surfing!

*Everyone begins to surf on a high wave*

Chris: Mung and Chef lets start.

Mung: *Throws a ball at Rigby*

Rigby: *Gets hit and falls down* Aww! No fair!

[6-6]

Chef: *Throws a ball at Goku*

Goku: *Catches it and throws it at Chef*

Chef: *Falls down with a concussion*

Chris: Goku, we are not playing dodgeball! You are dodging the balls!

Goku: Oh. Sorry!

Chef: *Growls*

* * *

Chef: You get fired and you get a job as an intern and what do you get? A concussion.

* * *

Mung: *Throws a ball at May*

Chris: *Throws a ball at Mandy*

May: *Gets hit and falls down*

Mandy: *Dodges it* Yes!

* * *

Mandy: Good thing I strong and fast.'

* * *

[5-6]

Jaden: *Loses his balance and falls off*

[5-5]

Vegeta: Oh come on!

* * *

Vegeta: I am officially on a team of idiots.

* * *

Chef: *Throws a ball at Buttercup*

Buttercup: *Gets hit and falls off*

*Wave ends*

Chris: The winners are the Originals!

Screaming Originals: Alright! That's awesome!

Chris: Newbies to the bonfire.

(Near the Killer Newbies Cabin)

Vegeta: We are going to eliminate Mordecai.

Rigby: Why?

Vegeta: Because we do not need him.

Rigby: But he is my best friend!

Vegeta: Do not vote for him or you pay.

Rigby: *Gulps*

* * *

Rigby: I have to make the right choice.

* * *

Vegeta: Bye bye. Mordecai.

* * *

Chris: Campers, I have 5 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever does not receive must walk...

Jaden: NOBODY CARES!

Chris: Fine! Jaden, Finn, Buttercup and Rigby get marshmallows!

Jaden: *Eats his marshmallow* Thank you.

Chris: Vegeta you get the last marshmallow.

Mordecai: How!?

Vegeta: *Hands Chris the CN Mini-Box

Mordecai: Well. Vegeta you and Rigby's plan has worked.

Rigby: But! I didn't vote for you.

Vegeta: *Growls* YOU DIDN'T?!

Rigby: Yeah! He is my best friend!

Mordecai: Thanks Rigby. I hope you win. *Leaves*

Chris: And now there are ten! Who will be eliminated next time on TCI!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Grim - The Reaper - 17th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 16th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 15th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 14th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 13th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 12th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 11th

* * *

Votes

It is really obvious.

* * *

Monkey54 - Who is ready for the final 10!? Sorry Mordecai fans.


	14. Episode 14: Merge of Disgustingness

Episode 14: Merge of Disgustingness

Chris: Last time on TCI, 11 campers had a surfing competition. Chef got a concussion, Rigby lost first and some people did better. In the end the Originals lost and Mordecai was eliminated from the show. Even though Rigby didn't vote for him, Vegeta thought him a lesson. Now we are down to 10 and something special is going to happen! *Winks* What should happen on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling) **

Rigby: *Is sleeping while tied on a tree*

Vegeta: *Unties the rope*

Rigby: *Falls down* Ow...what was that for?

Vegeta: Mandy wants to talk.

(Forest)

Mandy: Okay is everyone here?

May: Yes. Here comes Vegeta and Rigby.

Mandy: Good. Now I think we are in the merge.

Rigby: How come?

Mandy: I most shows only 10 people make it tot the merge.

Vegeta: Agreed. But let's get cocky.

Rigby: Right.

Mandy: Okay. Lets go back to our cabins.

* * *

Mandy: We have to be in the merge.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chris: Final 10! Welcome to the merge!

Everyone: *Cheers*

* * *

Finn: I can't believe I'm in the merge! Me and Flame Princess will go to the finals!

* * *

Flame Princess: Yes! I finally made it to the merge!

* * *

Rigby: I feel bad that Mordecai didn't make it. But I will win this!

* * *

Goku: Wow. Being in the merge feels awesome! Eliminated boys from the Screaming Originals, wish me luck!

* * *

Vegeta: Yes I now made it to the merge.

* * *

Mandy: My alliance will make it to the final four. When I win, I will be unstoppable!

* * *

Jaden: Sup guys back home! Jaden is goanna win this!

* * *

May: I will win this for Ash!

* * *

Buttercup: I never knew I will make it this far.

* * *

#5: Yes! I'm in the merge baby!

* * *

Chris: Today we will have your challenge here but first guys sleep at the Newbies' cabin and girls sleep at the Originals' cabin.

* * *

Goku: Wow. Being the new boy is not weird at all.

* * *

Buttercup: At least I don't sleep alone anymore

* * *

(Killer Newbies Boy Cabin)

Goku: *Enters* Hi guys.

Finn: Hey Goku.

Jaden: Nice to meet ya.

Rigby: So what do you think the challenge is?

Goku: I don't know.

(Screaming Originals Girl Cabin)

Buttercup: *Walks in* Oh hi.

#5: Hi Buttercup.

Buttercup: So where do I sleep.

Flame Princess: You can sleep on PB's bed.

Buttercup: Okay.

(Mess Hall)

Chris: Today's challenge is goanna be battle of the sexes!

Finn: *Winks at Flame Princess*

Flame Princess: *Blushes*

* * *

Flame Princess: Isn't Finn so nice?

* * *

Chris: Today we will have to eat really disgusting food!

Rigby: *Gulps*

Buttercup: *Shivers*

Jaden: That's not cool bro!

Chris: Oh it is bro. We will have as much rounds as we need. Each time someone doesn't take a bite out the food is out of the round. The winner will go to a yacht either for the boys or the girls.

Jaden: Alright! We are going to win!

Goku and Jaden: *High five*

Mandy: In your dreams.

Chris: Okay. First meal Mung?

Mung: Worms with slugs.

Jaden: Eww.

Goku: Yum! *Eats the dish*

Jaden and Finn: *Gasp*

* * *

Jaden: Dang we are luck!

* * *

Finn: We are going to win!

* * *

Flame Princess: *Fries the slug*

Chris: Nice strategy Flame Princess.

Flame Princess: *Eats the slug* It still taste horrible!

Mandy: *Eats a worm* Well at least you ate it.

May: I can't do it! It is just to wrong!

Chris: May is out for the girls. It is 4 to 5 people!

Mung: Pizza with slug slime.

Goku: *Eats the slice* That taste good.

Jaden: *Eats the slice* At least it is Pizza. *Shivers*

Finn: *Eats the slice* Oh I think something is coming. *Throws up*

Chris: Finn is out! 4 to 4!

Mung: *Grilled Raccoon*

Rigby: I quit!

* * *

Rigby: I do not want to lose but I am not a cannibal!

* * *

Chris: It looks like it is 4 to 3.

Finn: Dude! You did that food choice so Rigby can be out!

Chris: Okay! I will be fair now.

Mung: Snail Scampi.

#5: That is so not right.

Mandy: Don't eat it and I will kill you.

#5: Oh. So I will quit!

Chris: 3 to 3!

(4 Minutes Later)

Chris: Flame Princes and Goku! We are down to you two! For your last dish you must drink as much cockroach juice.

Goku: Alright! *Drinks a cup of cockroach juice*

Flame Princess: *Drinks a cup of cockroach juice* I don't...

Goku: *Drinks 5 cups of cockroach juice*

Flame Princess: *Throws up*

Mandy: Eww!

Finn: *Throws up*

Jaden: *Throws up*

Chris: *Holds his stomach*

May and #5: *Throws up*

(At the Dock)

Chris: The boys have won. The girls have lost. Will the boys enjoy the happy victory? Will the girls still be angry? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

Finn: *Waves at Flame Princess*

Flame Princess: *Waves at Finn*

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Grim - The Reaper - 17th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 16th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 15th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 14th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 13th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 12th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 11th

* * *

Monkey54 - 2 campers are returning next chapter!


	15. Episode 15: Truth or Daredevil?

Episode 15: Truth or Daredevil?

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 10 campers got merged and are now everyone for themselves. They had to eat disgusting food and in the end the boys won a yacht for 3 days. The girls however are pissed out by losing. Will Mandy's alliance get stronger? Will Finn and Flame Princess reunite? Will anyone survive today's challenge? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Girls Cabin)

Flame Princess: I wonder how the boys are doing?

May: Maybe partying.

#5: Yeah they must be. It wasn't your fault you lost.

Flame Princess: Maybe I should have heated up the cockroach juice.

(Ship horns)

Mandy: And the boys arrive.

(On the yacht. Party music plays)

Rigby: Yay yeah! This party is awesome!

Finn: It's radical.

Jaden: This is awesome yo!

Vegeta: Yeah it is.

*They jump of the yacht. Unfortunately Rigby falls on his back*

Rigby: Ow!

Everyone: *Laughs*

Chris: Boys how is your return?

Finn: Ah it is fine. *Smiles at Flame Princess*

Flame Princess: *Blushes*

Chris: How would you like it if two campers returned!?

Buttercup: What?

Rigby: I hope it is Mordecai!

Vegeta: *Glares at Rigby*

Chris: First up we have Grim!

Grim: *Gets of the yacht* Hey guys.

Goku: Hey Grim!

Mandy: Good to see you're back.

Grim: Yeah. It was all PB's fault that I was eliminated!

Chris: And coming back from the Killer Newbies! Blossom!

Blossom: *Jumps of the yacht* Hey Buttercup!

Buttercup: Hey sis. Good to see you're back.

Blossom: I see that other people made it to. *Glares at Mandy and Vegeta*

Vegeta: Well the red girl is back.

Mandy: Agreed.

Rigby: Why isn't Mordecai back!?

Chris: Actually Cartmanrules88 picked Mordecai and Grim. But our producer Monkey54 told him to pick one boy and he picked Grim over him

* * *

Rigby: You suck Cartmanrules88!

* * *

Chris: We here at Total Cartoon Island try to stop our competitors from offending our viewers. Don't worry Cartmanrules88, he doesn't mean it.

* * *

(Bleachers)

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge from DragonBallZOnBluRay. Today's challenge is truth or dare!

Blossom: Oh great.

Chris: Their is a big spinning wheel next to me with all your names on it. Whoever it lands on will be asked truth or dare. If you do truth, you are not out of the challenge but if you do dare you could get immunity.

Mandy: *Gasp*

* * *

Mandy: Yes! I can do the dare and get immunity.

* * *

Vegeta: That immunity will be mine!

* * *

Chris: *Spins the spinning wheel*

*Lands on #5*

Chris: Number 5 you go first!

#5: Truth.

Chris: Which camper would you like as a boyfriend.

Jaden: Dang. Who made these dares.

Chris: Ummm...

(Flashback)

Katz: Can I stop making dares?

Chris: Nope. Continue.

Katz: _Stupid...cheap...host._

(Flashback End)

Chris: Producers.

#5: Maybe Jaden.

Jaden: That's cool.

Chris: #5 is still in the game.

*Spinning Wheel lands on Mandy*

Mandy: DARE!

Everyone: Gasp.

Chris: Eat Chef's yumyo blob.

* * *

Mandy: If anyone is wondering if I did the dare no.

* * *

Chris: Mandy is out of the game.

Mandy: ****.

*Spinner lands on Jaden*

Chris: Truth or Dare?

Jaden: Truth.

Chris: Which eliminated camper do you hate the most.

Jaden: I guess...PB. She turned into a jerk.

Chris: Looks like you're truthful.

*Spinner lands on Rigby*

Rigby: Truth!

Chris: What is your worst fear?

Rigby: Death Bear!

Finn: No offense dude but you're wrong.

Goku: You told everyone you are afraid of Amusement Park Mascots.

Rigby: Shut up! I forget.

Vegeta: No wonder you dropped out of high school.

Rigby: Dude did you have to tell everyone!?

Vegeta: Oops.

Jaden: Wait you dropped out of high school!?

Chris: I guess Rigby is out.

Rigby: No!

*Spinner lands on Blossom*

Blossom: Truth.

Chris: What do you think of the show.

Blossom: Allow me to explain that.

(10 minutes later)

Blossom: ...THE WORST RUBBISH IN HISTORY!

Chris: *Snores*

Jaden: Um. *Yawns* Chris.

Chris: *Wakes up* Huh?! What!? Oh yeah Blossom is still in the game. *Yawns*

Blossom: Yes!

Chris: Vegeta it is your turn.

Vegeta: But you didn't spin..

Chris: I don't care.

Vegeta: Then dare.

* * *

Finn: Looks like Vegeta doesn't care.

* * *

Chris: Fight Chef.

Finn: Well. He is dead.

Flame Princess: You said it.

Buttercup: Yes he is.

Vegeta: Allow me to show you what I can do. *Cracks his knuckles*

(1 minute later)

Chris: Looks like Vegeta won the dare!

Vegeta: Yes!

Chris: So choose who you want eliminated.

Vegeta: I..

Mandy: *Grins*

Rigby: *Gulps*

Jaden: 0-0

Vegeta: ..Choose...

Flame Princess: *Holds Finn*

May: *Yawns*

#5: *Shivers Nervously*

Vegeta: B..

Blossom: *Gasp*

Vegeta: Buttercup.

Blossom: What no!

Buttercup: Don't worry Blossom you will win. And kick Vegeta's *** for me will ya!

Blossom: *Smiles* Okay.

Chris: Alright lets move people!

Buttercup: *Leaves*

Chris: What shall happen next time on TCI!

(Later That Night)

Chris: *Whispers to Vegeta*

Vegeta: *Grins*

(In the Forest)

Rigby: *Wakes up tied to a tree* What!? Stupid host.

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th


	16. Episode 16 Pirate Race

Episode 16: Pirate Race

Chris: Last time on TCI, Our 10 campers got to see their old friends return to the island and that makes 12. They had a truth and dare game and it was like about 25 minutes due to Blossom's hateful speech. In the end Vegeta picked dare and he did the dare making him get to choose who he wanted eliminated and he picked Buttercup. So will Blossom get her revenge? Will Rigby be pissed off? Will I ever pay Katz for writing all those dares?! Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Boys Cabin)

Rigby: *Walks In*

Vegeta: How was the forest?

Jaden: Well he smells like one.

Rigby: Ha, ha. Very funny.

* * *

Rigby: I know Chris asked Vegeta to do that! Next time I better watch my mouth.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

Blossom: Where is Mandy and May?

#5: In the bathroom.

Blossom: Good. The 3 of us must make a girls alliance.

Flame Princess: Can Finn join?

Blossom: Did you here girls alliance?

Flame Princess: Yeah.

#5: Don't worry if we do we can bring Finn to the final 4.

Flame Princess: Okay.

Blossom: We are outnumbered and we need to stay in the game.

#5: Right. We must eliminate Mandy.

* * *

#5: Mandy has been a pain in my butt for a few weeks back. I am not letting her go to the final 2.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Goku: So guys who do you think will make it to the final 10.

Jaden: Everyone except for Vegeta or Mandy.

Finn: Well one of them will make it.

Grim: She probably wants me in her alliance.

* * *

Grim: Wow I was not there for that episode but I never knew Mandy had an alliance.

* * *

Chris: Everyone! To the dock for your challenge!

(Dock)

Chris: Arg! Campers and it is time for you scallywags to have a race for the 10 of you will go to the final 10!

Goku: Why are you talking like a pirate?

Chris: Today you will have a Pirate Race!

Rigby: Pirates are lame!

Chris: Each boat has a mini cannon. You only have one cannonball so make it count! You must shoot the engine of the other camper's boat and they will be forced to row their boat! If ten of you make it past the finish line you get a spot in the final 10. One of you will be going home tonight.

* * *

Vegeta: I must find a way to eliminate Blossom. She is trying to eliminate me.

* * *

Chris: And go!

Vegeta: *Starts him boat engine*

Goku: *Starts his engine*

Mandy: Vegeta let me win.

Vegeta: Fine.

Finn: *Gets beside Vegeta* Take this! *Shoots a cannon at Vegeta but it then hits Grim's engine*

Finn: Oh no! I'm sorry Grim. You can take my boat.

Grim: No I will row the boat. Beat Vegeta!

Finn: Okay!

(10 Minutes Later)

Announcer: 1ST MANDY

Mandy: Yes!

Announcer: 2ND GOKU

3RD #5

4TH BLOSSOM

5TH JADEN

6TH RIGBY

Rigby: Alright! I'm in the final 10!

7TH MAY

8TH VEGETA

9TH FINN

10 FLAME PRINCESS

Chris: Grim is out of the show!

Grim: Man that sucks. I just got here and now I'm eliminated.

Mandy: See you later Grim.

Goku: Bye Grim.

Finn: See ya dude.

Grim: *Leaves*

Chris: Final 10 again! Who will be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)


	17. Episode 17: Hide and Sneak

Episode 17: Hide and Sneak

Chris: Last time on TCI, 11 campers had a pirate race. Some people screwed up an others wanted to win. Finn messed up badly when he wanted to fire a cannon at Vegeta but he fired at Grim. In the end Grim got last place and was eliminated early after he returned. So who will be eliminated next? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Boy's Cabin)

Goku: Well this sucks that Grim is out.

Jaden: Guys I got a plan.

Finn: What is it?

Jaden: Meet me at the cave when today's challenge starts.

Finn and Goku: *They nod*

* * *

Jaden: We are in a bad position. Soon one or two of us will be eliminated.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

Mandy: I was going to get Grim in my alliance.

May: Well he wouldn't anyway.

Mandy: I have a plan.

May: What is it?

Mandy: *Whispers to May*

May: Wow that is evil! I like that plan.

(Mess Hall)

Flame Princess: *Sits down at a table*

Finn: *Sits beside Flame Princess* Hey babe. I got you a tray of food.

Flame Princess: Awwww. That is so nice Finn. *Kisses him*

Finn: Well it was nothing.

Goku: You know that Finn and Flame Princess can make and alliance right?

Jaden: Oh no I haven't thought about that!

Chris: Campers meet me at the dock!

(Dock)

Rigby: I swear if this is another pirate challenge I will lose it!

Chris: Today's challenge is going to be an Hide and Sneak challenge!

Blossom: Don't you mean hide and seek?

Chris: No. Today you will have to steal food form Mung's kitchen. Mung and Chef will be guarding the kitchen with paintball guns.

Finn: So we have to hide form Chef and Mung and steal food?

Chris: No. You must run with the food at go to the dock and throw the food in the water. The first person who wins the game gets immunity. Also if you rat out one of the campers you can also get immunity.

Vegeta: Interesting.

* * *

Vegeta: I got this challenge. There is no way I will let Mandy win!

* * *

Chris: You may start your challenge now!

*Everyone runs to the forest*

Mandy: *Walks to Vegeta* Vegeta I am letting you help me win this challenge.

Vegeta: *Grins* That will be great.

(Somewhere Else)

Finn and Flame Princess: *Making Out*

Jaden: Finn is not getting his game on!

Goku: We need to find a way to talk them into not kissing all the time.

Jaden: No we need to eliminate her.

Goku: Why?

Jaden: Because soon one of them will be eliminated. And with the fact Mandy has an alliance and there are more girls then us I say Finn will be eliminated.

Goku: So that means one of us will have to tell Mandy...

Jaden: Yes but not Mandy. How about Rigby.

Goku: Or Vegeta!

Jaden: -_-

Goku: Yep Rigby.

(Outside the Mess Hall)

Rigby: *Finds a branch and picks it up* Get ready for the time of your life Chef!

Chef: *Walks outside with a paintball gun*

Rigby: *Begins to walk to walk to the Mess Hall door*

Chef: *Shoots Rigby*

Rigby: Aww man!

* * *

Rigby: It's like he is a ninja!

* * *

May: *Hangs from a rope* Is this a good idea Mandy?

Mandy: Yes. Do you want to win or not?

May: I guess so. *Jumps in the Mess Hall*

Mung: What was that? *Grips his paintball gun*

May: *Opens the pantry and takes a bag of chips*

Mung: Hey come back! *Runs after May*

May: Ahhhh! *Runs to the dock*

Chef: *Shoots May*

May: Shoot!

Mandy: *Walks in the Mess Hall only to find Vegeta holding a pack of peanuts*

Vegeta: Sorry Mandy but it is time for someone else to win. *Begins to run past Mandy*

* * *

Mandy: Well I will let him win this one.

* * *

Chris: The winner is Vegeta!

Vegeta: Good.

Chris: Vegeta gets a trailer and gets to bring two people to enjoy the trailer with him!

Vegeta: I guess Rigby and Kakarot.

Rigby: Yeah ya!

Goku: Yay!

(Outside the Trailer)

Goku: Hey Rigby can you help vote out Flame Princess?

Rigby: Not a fan of Finn and Flame Princess?

Goku: Kinda.

Rigby: Okay I will get the alliance to vote her off.

Goku: Thanks man!

(Dock)

Goku: So they are voting off Flame Princess.

Jaden: Awesome man!

Finn: Guys I think we should vote of Vegeta not her!

Goku: We can't Vegeta has immunity.

Jaden: And we want you to focus.

Finn: Fine.

* * *

Finn: When I mean fine a mean no!

* * *

Chris: I have three marshmallows on my plate. This one goes to May.

May: Yes!

Chris: The other one goes to Rigby.

Rigby: Alright.

Blossom: Idiot.

Chris: The last one goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy.

Everyone(Except for Mandy's alliance, Jaden and Goku): *Gasp*

Chris: I know. But she has to go.

Finn: Wait babe I will miss you!

Flame Princess: Awww I will miss you too. *Kisses him then walks on the Boat* Bye Finn!

Finn: Bye babe!

Jaden: *Pats him on the back*

Finn: This time I will get focused.

Jaden: Awesome man.

Chris: What will happen next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

* * *

Votes

(6)Flame Princess: Goku, Jaden, Rigby, Vegeta, May and Mandy.

(2)Mandy: Finn and Flame Princess.

(2)Rigby: Blossom and Number 5.

* * *

Monkey54- I want to inform everyone that this is season 2 of TCI. Also for a few days I had writers block so I really couldn't write a good story. Please still suggest challenges! Also I made a new story called Yu-Gi-Oh! (Regular Show Version). Check it out!


	18. Episode 18: No Pain Game

Episode 18: No Pain Game

Chris: Last time on TCI, 10 campers had to steal food from Chef and Mung in any way they could people failed until Vegeta claimed the win for himself costing Mandy to be in a bad zone. But Jaden's alliance decided to eliminate Flame Princess with the help of Mandy's alliance. In the end though Flame Princess was eliminated and Finn is now getting his game on.

Chef: I think it was get your game on.

Chris: Who cares. Will Jaden's alliance survive another day? Will Mandy's alliance soon crumble? Will There be another season?! Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

* * *

Finn: I'm sorry babe that you were eliminated! *Cries* I should have got serious!

* * *

(Outside the Confessional)

Jaden: *Knocks on the door* Dude can you come out of there?

Finn: *Walks out* What? *Sniffs* Is it time for breakfast?

Jaden: Dude we ate like 30 minutes ago! Some people were worried about you and I came to get you!

Finn: Oh ****! *Runs to the Mess Hall*

* * *

Jaden: Poor guy. But we had to do what was done. He was crying for three nights!

* * *

(Outside the Boy Cabin)

Mandy: *Walks to Goku* Hey Goku.

Goku: Hiya Mandy.

Mandy: Hey listen I just want to know why did you want us to eliminate Flame Princess?

Goku: *Sweats nervously* Um it's not like I'm in alliance!

Mandy: Ok. *Walks away*

* * *

Mandy: I should have known! Goku couldn't want to break a relationship. Could Goku... no not Finn and Jaden!

* * *

Chris: Campers to the stage!

(Stage)

Chris: Campers who is ready for some torture!?

#5: *Talks Sarcastically* Oh I am so ready.

Chris: Good because we will be doing extreme torture challenges but this one you will be asked to do one for 10 seconds. If you do you make it to the next round!

Vegeta: This challenge is stupid.

Chris: Hey! Viewers try to help the producers write challenges for you guys to do!

Rigby: Whatever man.

Chris: Mandy you are up first! You get to dodge piranhas!

Mandy: 0-0

Chris: Our interns found the most raging and most jaw ripping man eating piranhas you have ever seen! Your goal is to dodge the piranhas without falling down.

Mandy: Don't you think that is a little harsh.

Chris: No.

Chef: *Piranha bites his hand* Oww! I better get paid twice!

Chris: And go!

Chef: *Throws a piranha at Mandy*

Mandy: Ah! *Dodges the throw*

Chef: *Throws a piranha at Mandy's hand*

Mandy: Oww!

Chef: *Throws a piranha at Mandy's leg*

Mandy: *Falls down*

Chris: And a perfect 10 seconds!

Mandy: Ohhh. Great.

Chris: Goku you are up!

May: Wait you are going in the order we came in the pirate race!

Chris: Wow someone is smart. Yes we are. Goku your job is to eat a poisonous puffer fish.

Goku: Easy *Eats the puffer fish* Is this even poisonous!?

Chris: Oh I lied I just want some drama for you to not eat the fish. Anyway it was 10 seconds. #5 you are up!

#5: What is it now?

Chris: Jump into this barrel of leaches for 10 seconds!

#5: Ok. *Jumps in the barrel*

Chris: How does it feel?

#5: *Jumps out* HORRIBLE!

Chris: Wow 8 seconds. Not cool.

#5: So where do I go?

Chris: Into this cage with a bear. It is not a killer one.

(Flashback)

Chris: I will give you 50 bucks if you scare the campers.

Bear: *Takes the money*

(End of Flashback)

#5: *Gulps*

Chris: Losers get punishments! Get running! Anyway Blossom you are up.

Blossom: What do I do?

Chris: Stand on this long pole for 10 seconds.

Blossom: So,

Chris: Hold this giant rock.

Blossom: *Stands on the pole and holds the rock* It is pretty heavy.

Chris: Drop the rock or fall down you lose the challenge!

Blossom: *Drops the rock*

Rigby: *The rock hits his head*

Blossom: *Snickers*

* * *

Rigby: Jerk! She did that on purpose!

* * *

(19 minutes later)

Chris: After many dares we have four people left! Goku, Vegeta, Mandy and May!

Jaden: At least Goku made it.

Finn: *Nods*

Mandy: *Whispers to Vegeta*

Vegeta: *Groans* I quit.

Chris: So soon?

Vegeta: Yes.

Chris: Go to the cage. I guess.

Vegeta: *Goes in the cage and punches the bear in the face*

Bear: *Gets knocked out*

* * *

Bear: Roar! (50 bucks for this?)

* * *

Chris: Goku. You must let a needle in your arm for 10 seconds.

Goku: Yeah I pass.

* * *

Goku: Yeah I lied in episode 12. I am afraid of needles.

* * *

Chris: Okay who is ready for the disgust challenge!

Mandy: Not me.

Chris: Anyway since Mandy di the dares the best she gets to sit out. If May completes this one she wins! If she loses Mandy wins!

May: What do I do?

Chris: Dissect a fat frog without throwing up.

Rigby: *Gasp*

#5 and Blossom: *Gasp*

Jaden: *Barfs*

Vegeta: Isn't it obvious! The challenge is not fair.

Chris: Well she will have to think good thoughts on this one. Chef the frog!

Chef: *Brings the frog*

Chris: One bad move and you lose the spot to winning.

May: *Gulps*

Chris: Go!

May: *Starts dissecting the frog*

Goku: She's doing it!

#5: Yeah she is!

Chris: If she wins she gets to choose who is eliminated!

Mandy: *Gasp* Is that his gut?

May: *Barfs*

Chris: Sorry May that was 9.999 seconds.

May: What!

Chris: Mandy you win!

May: Mandy you jerk!

Mandy: So.

May: You wanted to take out the idiots and now you use me as and idiot!

Mandy: Well because you are one.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Jaden: That is cold.

Rigby: Yeah I am the biggest idiot!

Blossom: Exactly!

May: Al you want is to play the game! But if you.. you...*Flips her off* IF YOU JUST GOT NICE YOU MUST HAVE STAYED LONGER!

Vegeta: *Snickers*

Mandy: May I am eliminating you.

May: Good.

Chris: May to the dock.

#5: See ya later May.

May: Make sure you kick Mandy's butt for me! *Leaves*

Rigby: That was kinda harsh.

May: *Punches Rigby*

Rigby: Oww!

Chris: What will happen next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

* * *

Monkey54 - Sorry for the delay everyone! I am trying to work on my other story! Please still suggest challenges!


	19. Episode 19: Zombie Apocalypse

Episode 19: Zombie Apocalypse

*Owl Hoots*

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 9 campers set of on a game of fabulous torture. Most of them failed miserably while others got closer to the win. May almost won the challenge if Mandy didn't make her barf. Dang that was gross! But in the end Mandy eliminated May for pissing her off. Now we are down to 8! What will happen on our most scariest challenge ever? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Forest)

Mandy: Okay we are down to three of us. Does anyone have any plans?

Rigby: I have a CN Mini-Box.

Vegeta: So do I.

Mandy: Well I have one too so we're in a good position.

Jaden: *Spies on them behind a bush* What?

Rigby: Well when I guess we should find another one.

Mandy: Exactly.

Jaden: *Steps on a branch* Oh no! *Starts running*

Rigby: What was that!

Vegeta: Don't worry it was Jaden.

Mandy: Looks like we know who to eliminate.

(Later that night)

#5: I guess it was kind of nice for Chris to watch a movie.

Blossom: What should we watch?

Finn: How about a horror movie!

Rigby: No way!

Vegeta: Is somebody to chicken?

Rigby: No it is just I don't like scary movies.

Mandy: Well all Chris gave us was scary movies.

Goku: Why will he do that.

Jaden: *Shrugs* Budget cuts?

#5: Maybe he is to cheap.

Mandy: So we are watching Epic Zombie Bloodbath?

Rigby: *Shivers* Okay.

(30 minutes in the movie)

Rigby: *Holds a tree branch*

Vegeta: Dang this movie is amazing!

Jaden: Can Zombies even do that!?

Blossom: Well it looks like Rigby is crying.

Rigby: No I'm not!

Finn: You need a pillow?

Rigby: I going to bed. *Walks to the boy's cabin*

Mandy: Looks like he can't handle scary movies.

Rigby: *Looks at the dock* Hey Chris where you're going!

Chris: Mung! Chef! Get on the boat!

*The boat leaves*

Rigby: *Walks to the dock* Man what is he running away from? *Picks up a newspaper* Breaking News: A zombie apocalypse is found at the area where TCI his held.

Zombie: *Moans*

Rigby: *Gulps*

Zombie: *Grabs Rigby and walks away*

Rigby: HELP!

(Bonfire)

Goku: Did you guys hear that?

Mandy: Probably someone from Cartoon Losers Island.

Jaden: Well I heard that.

#5: Maybe we should get some sleep. Those movies are coming to me.

Finn: But there is one more movie!

Blossom: Fine. *Injects the tape*

*Chris' face appears*

Mandy: Oh great he has his own movie.

Chris: Campers if you are listening to this you know I left the island and Rigby must have gotten captured.

Vegeta: How does he know?

Chris: Anyway we have reports of a zombie virus on the island. Chef and Mung have been effected and I left to run away. I understand that you guys are ticked off that I left you with the virus. So stay alive and good luck.

*Video ends*

Jaden: Now that's just cold.

Mandy: Don't you guys see! This is just one stupid challenge! Chris gave us these movies for a reason.

Blossom: Well that doesn't make it that we should stick together. You did here that call for help.

Goku: That couldn't be Rigby.

Vegeta: Well it is him.

Mandy: Will all just shut up! I am going to the bathroom.

#5: And who's smart idea was that!?

Mandy: Smarter than yours. Chris is toying with us! Goodnight losers. *Walks away*

Jaden: She's dead.

Finn: Yep.

(Bathroom)

Mandy: Stupid idiots. Do they think that there is a zombie virus.

*Someone knocks on the door*

Mandy: #5 go to your loser friends!

*The knock gets louder*

Mandy: Son of a... *Opens the door* I said...!

Zombie: BRAINS!

Mandy: *Screams at the top of her lungs*

(Camera room)

Rigby: *Drinks a bottle of water* So this is where you stock us?

Chris: Yep.

Rigby: It's like when Benson kept spying on us.

Mandy: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

Chris: Chef come in.

Chef: *Takes of the zombie mask*

Mandy: Wait it was Chef!

Chris: And Mung. They did a good job right?

Mandy: So this was a challenge.

Chris: Yeah and you two do not get immunity.

Rigby: No fair!

Chris: Well it is obvious. You wouldn't stay for the end of the movie.

Rigby: *Crosses his arms*

Chris: Anyway let's see how everyone else is.

(Bonfire)

Blossom: So Rigby and Mandy are out.

Vegeta: Is the chart really necessary.

Blossom: We need to keep track of everyone!

Vegeta: Yeah whatever.

Jaden: Well I have to use it!

Finn: I'll go guard.

Blossom: Don't stay long!

Finn: Okay.

Jaden: _Weirdo._

(Bathroom)

Jaden: Make sure you stay here. Zombie or not we do not want to risk it.

Finn: Okay I will guard outside. *Walks out*

Jaden: *Goes into the stall*

(Outside the Bathroom)

*Jake's voice his heard*

Finn: Jake you there!? Jake!? *Runs in the forest*

(Bathroom)

Jaden: *Flushes the toilet and walks out* Man I really needed to go. *Opens the door*

Zombie Mung: *Moans and grabs Jaden*

(Camera Room)

Jaden: So this was just a challenge.

Chris: Yep and you lost.

Jaden: Wait where is Finn!?

Chris: He ditched you.

Jaden: Really!?

Mandy and Rigby: *They nod*

* * *

Jaden: Oh come on! We are in a alliance!

* * *

Chris: Chef try to get some wind to take out the fire.

Chef: *Nods and walks out*

(Bonfire)

Blossom: Okay Jaden and Finn are gone. *Crosses their names of the chart*

#5: I think you are taking this to far.

Blossom: *Twitches her eye* No I'm not!

*Fire burns out*

Goku: You know what I'm hungry. I'll go get some food. *Walks away*

Vegeta: Do you think we should...?

Blossom: No! Jaden and Finn did not come back! We're not risking it!

*#5 and Vegeta were looking at each other nervously*

* * *

#5: It's official. She's a psycho.

* * *

(Forest)

Goku: *Sniffs the air* Brownies! *Sniffs the air* There in that building!

(Camera Room)

Mandy: Chef sure knows how to make food.

Rigby: I know! *Eats the brownie*

Goku: *Walks in* Are you ghost?

Chris: No this was a challenge and you lost. But you care for a brownie?

Goku: Would I! *Eats a brownie*

(Bonfire)

#5: *Walks back from the forest with wood* Where is #5?

Vegeta: She went to get some food.

(Camera Room)

#5: So this was a challenge?!

Chris: Yep.

#5: Oh thank god. *Munches on a brownie*

(Bonfire)

Blossom: Son of a *****!

Vegeta: 0-0

Blossom: *Fires a ray in anger*

*Mung and Chef walk out blasted*

Blossom: Yes I won!

Vegeta: Well this was stupid.

(Bonfire)

Jaden: *Glares at Finn*

Finn: Sorry man!

Chris: You made your votes. First marshmallow goes to Blossom.

Blossom: Of course.

Chris: Vegeta for also not getting caught.

Vegeta: Good.

Chris: Finn, #5 and Goku.

#5: Awesome!

Goku: Yay!

Chris: And Rigby.

Rigby: Yeah ya!

Chris: The last one goes to...

Mandy: *Throws a CN Mini-Box at Chris*

Chris: Mandy. Sorry Jaden.

Finn: See you man.

#5: Bye dude.

Goku: See ya!

Jaden: Bye guys! *Leaves*

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

* * *

Votes

(0)Mandy: Jaden, Goku, Finn and Number 5

(3)Jaden: Mandy, Rigby and Vegeta

(1)Rigby: Blossom

* * *

Monkey54 - Keep reviewing!


	20. Episode 20: Animal Hunt!

Episode 20: Animal Hunt!

Chris: Last time on TCI, 8 campers were on a zombie challenge. Some were scared, some were brave while other *Snickers* wet their pants. With Jaden knowing that Mandy's alliance has the CN Mini-Box he was eliminated by Mandy's alliance. Now there are 7 campers. What shall happen this time on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Forest)

Mandy: Rigby did you find it?

Rigby: Nope.

Vegeta: Me neither.

Mandy: Where is that Mini-Box!?

(Boys Cabin)

Finn: Looks like it's just the two of us.

Goku: Well look what I found. *Holds a CN Mini-Box*

Finn: Awesome were safe! Well you are.

* * *

Goku: Now that I noticed that Mandy's alliance has the CN Mini-Box it is time to get my game on! Well that's what Jaden said.

* * *

(Dock)

Chris: Final 7! Today's challenge is an animal hunt! The rules of the challenge is to catch your assigned animal. Please draw out of this basket.

Goku: *Draws a card* A platypus?

Mandy: *Draws a card* 0-0

Rigby: What you got? A bear!?

Chris: I was hoping one of you will get that.

Rigby: Well I got a blue jay! This is easy!

Chris: Yeah right.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Vegeta: A Raccoon. Does Rigby count?

Rigby: Hey!

Chris: No.

Finn: A duck.

#5: A Skunk! You got to be kidding me.

Blossom: Well I got a beaver.

Rigby: *Giggles*

Blossom: Man you are so messed up!

* * *

Blossom: I got to get Rigby out!

* * *

Chris: Winner gets an awesome Lunch Buffet with a few friends.

Mandy: Okay.

Chris: Mandy I wish best luck because loser gets to help chef wash 3 year old dishes!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Chris: Good luck.

(Cave)

Mandy: So where does a bear live?

Vegeta: Away from you I guess.

Mandy: Hey you already won! You have to help me!

Vegeta: Fine.

* * *

Vegeta: The only reason I want to help Mandy is so that I can win.

* * *

Blue jay: *Chirps*

Rigby: Come to papa!

Blue jay: *Flies away*

Rigby: What a wuss!

*Bird poop lands on Rigby*

Blossom: *Giggles*

Rigby Hey shut up!

(Later)

Goku: So this will be easy.*Dives in the water*

Finn: Well good luck.

(1 minute later)

Goku: *Comes back out* Wow this one looks healthy!

Finn: 0-0

* * *

Finn: Wow.

* * *

#5: Hey Blossom do you have feelings for...

Blossom: No I do not like Rigby and that is final!

#5: Geez okay.

(Later)

Finn: Alright here comes a duck. *Starts a trail of duck food*

Duck: *Follows the trail*

(Bonfire)

Finn: Alright I'm in second!

Goku: Well come join the feast!

Finn: Alright!

(20 Minutes Later)

Chris: So we have #5 coming in 3rd, Vegeta in 4th, Blossom in 5th, Mandy in 6th and Rigby 7th.

Rigby: ****

Chris: Rigby start preparing to wash some dishes.

(Mess Hall)

Blossom: We should vote of Mandy.

#5: Hold on I thought we are voting of Rigby.

Goku: Well I'm voting out Rigby.

Finn: Are you sure you do not like him?

Blossom: Come one he deserves what punishment that is in store for him. He doesn't deserve to be eliminated early.

#5, Goku and Finn: 0-0

Blossom: What?

* * *

Blossom: What!?

* * *

(Bonfire)

Chris: Goku, #5, Vegeta and Finn you have not received any votes.

Mandy: Can we just see who is eliminated!

Chris: Well Mandy since you have a CN Mini-Box on you Blossom is eliminated.

Blossom: Well see you guys.

Rigby: See ya later Blossom.

Blossom: *Blushes*

#5: See ya girl.

Blossom: *Leaves*

Vegeta: *Stares at Rigby*

Rigby: I'll go tie myself to a tree

Vegeta: Damn right you are.

Chris: Wow not so dramatic but what lies in store for our final 6!? Yes! Almost done! Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th

* * *

Votes

(0)Mandy: Blossom, #5 and Finn

(2)Blossom: Vegeta and Mandy

(1)Goku: Rigby

(1)Rigby: Goku

* * *

Monkeybotduelist: I just want to point out that I will not be writing that much stories on weekdays because of school. I will try to finish the story by October. I can't wait for All-Stars to. So who shall win Number 5, Finn, Goku, Mandy, Rigby or Vegeta. You can say who you want eliminated in the comments.


	21. Episode 21: Three Legged Race

Episode 22: Three Legged Race

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 7 campers had an animal hunt. Some sucked some sucked harder. In the end Rigby lost but Blossom was eliminated due to Mandy's CN Mini-Box. But with more shocking news Rigby didn't vote for her. So what shall happen to our final 6? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Mess Hall)

Chris: Campers! I'm am happy to announce that you all are the final 6! So get ready to look alive for the next challenges!

* * *

#5: Wow I can't say I wouldn't make it this far. Wish me luck out there!

* * *

Finn: Alright! I'm in the final 6! I will win this for Flame Princess and Jake!

* * *

Goku: Wow me and Vegeta made it this far. This is pretty good for both of us.

* * *

Mandy: 3 more people to go and my alliance will make it to the final 3.

* * *

Rigby: Guess who's goanna win?! I am!

* * *

Vegeta: It was pretty obvious I was going to make it.

* * *

Chris: But what better way to start this challenge is to chain your legs!

Mandy: What?!

Chris: That's right. Mandy and Goku, Vegeta and #5 and Finn and Rigby.

Rigby: Great I have to work with hat boy here.

Chris: In this race there will be 3 parts. The Hurdle Jumps, The Rock Climb and The regular race on the TCI Track!

Rigby: What so special about it?

Chris: Well the thing is you have to launch slingshots at pictures of...Katz, Dawn, Syrus, #3, Courage, Grim, Penny, Blossom, Bubbles, PB, Gumball, Mordecai, Buttercup, Grim again, Flame Princess, May, Jaden and Blossom again.

Goku: Umm.

Chris: You must hit the pictures to move on mess up and you start again. Same for the other parts too.

Vegeta: Can we just start!?

Chris: Okay. Chef chain the campers.

Chef: *Chains the campers*

Rigby: I can't believe I'm stuck with this loser.

Finn: Oh shut up!

Chris: Go!

*Campers start running*

Goku: Here comes a hurdle! *Jumps*

Mandy: *Doesn't jump high enough and gets hit in the face*

Chris: Ha hilarious! But start all over again!

Mandy: Thanks a lot.

Goku: You're welcome.

Vegeta and #5: *Jump over a hurdle*

#5: Were almost there!

Finn: Not so fast! *Runs faster*

Rigby: *Is sliding on the floor*

Finn: JUMP! *Jumps over a hurdle*

Rigby: *Is smacked in the face by a hurdle*

Chris: That got to hurt. Chef more popcorn!

Chef: A**hole. *Goes to the kitchen*

#5 and Vegeta: *Cross the finish line*

Mung: Welcome to the first checkpoint.

#5: K thanks.

Vegeta and #5: *Start climbing*

Finn and Rigby: *Cross the finish line*

Mung: Welcome...

Rigby: Dude lets start climbing!

Finn: Right.

*They start to climb*

Goku and Mandy: *Start climbing*

Finn: We will never catch up!

Rigby: You got a rock?

Finn: Yeah. *Tosses it to Rigby*

Rigby: *Throws the rock at Vegeta's eye*

Vegeta: *Falls down* A F**K!

#5: Ahhhhhhhh!

Rigby: Score for Rigby and Finn.

* * *

Finn: Wow. Rigby is a good partner.

* * *

Goku: There goes #5 and Vegeta.

Mandy: Which means we can still win! Start climbing!

Goku and Mandy: *Climb*

Finn: Alright man we reached the top!

Mung: Here are your slingshots.

Finn: Thanks!

Rigby: *Slingshots at Katz*

Mandy: Let's go! *Slingshots at May*

#5: Come on let's go!

Vegeta: *Slingshots at Syrus*

#5: *Slingshots at #3*

* * *

#5: Sorry #3.

* * *

Finn: Ah no here comes Flame Princess.

Rigby: I'll shoot her for you. *Slingshots at Flame Princess*

Finn: Thanks.

Vegeta: Once Finn shoots Blossom Rigby is goanna be pissed off.

#5: Yep. *Slingshots at May*

Finn: *Slingshots Blossom*

Rigby: Son of a bitch! Come here you bastard! *Get's on top on Finn*

Goku: Alright were goanna win!

Goku and Mandy: *Cross the finish line*

Chris: Goku and...

Finn: Leave me alone!

Rigby: I'll kill you!

Chris: Whoa break up! You two loss now one of you will be eliminated.

Rigby: *Growls at Finn*

(Bonfire)

Chris: Now this was a tie breaker Finn and Rigby. But I get to choose and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn: *Shivers nervously*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby: You're dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris: Finn is eliminated.

Finn: Well see you guys later.

Goku: Well that sucks.

#5: Yep.

Chris: Now it is the final 5! Who shall be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th(Returned)

Finn - The Radical Man - 6th

* * *

Monkey54- I'm almost done everyone. Just 4 more episodes to go!


	22. Episode 22: Cartoon Losers Island

Episode 22: Cartoon Losers Island

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 6 campers were chained together in the race of there lives. The had hard times and more suckish times. In the end Goku and Mandy won and Rigby and Finn lost. But in the end Finn was sent home or should I say Cartoon Losers Island! While our campers are on their break we will see how our 17 campers are doing. So let's see what shall happen here on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Jamaican Music Plays)

Chris: Welcome to Cartoon Losers Island our eliminated campers will be talking about their time on the island. Let's start with fan favorite Katz!

Katz:*On the phone* Yes I will come back to the motel. Okay bye. Hey everyone how is it going my time on that horrible island sucked. But hey at least everyone doesn't know my true self.

*A Frisbee is thrown by Katz*

Katz: *Catches it*

Jaden: Hey Katz throw it over here man!

Katz: Absolutely! *Passes it back to Jaden* See?

Dawn: My time in the island sucked. Well at least is happy with me. Oh and May got what she deserved.

* * *

May: Help! The door is locked!

* * *

Syrus: Well I was supposed to still be in the game it was just Vegeta. That guy is pretty smart.

#3: I wish I was in the final 5 with #5! We would have bought so many rainbow monkeys!

Courage: I was happy that I was of that island some of those challenges were scary!

Grim: Well I may have not been a great contestant but I did make it to the merge!

Penny: This is awesome! I'm with the boy of my dreams and I am out of the game.

Blossom: Well it sucks that I'm out but I did met someone I like.

Bubbles: Yeah Rigby.

Blossom: *Blushes*

Bubbles: Well I did pretty good in the island. I guess I wasn't the best.

PB: Of course you weren't the best! You f**ked your team!

Bubbles: At least I'm not a traitor!

PB: *Growls*

Gumball: Alright you two you need to calm down.

PB: Fine.

Bubbles: Fine.

Gumball: Alright that's cool.

PB: But you did lose the phobia...

Gumball: Don't remind me!

Mordecai: *Munches on a hotdog* Well I'm happy to be off that island. I really sucked.

Buttercup: I should be on that island right now! If it wasn't for that a**hold Vegeta I'll still be on the show.

Flame Princess and Finn: *Make out*

* * *

May: Do you know how it fells to be locked in a bathroom? It's not great. Dawn wasn't so happy when I got on the show.

* * *

Jaden: Sup duelist this is Jaden Yuki! The time on the show was awesome! *Passes a Frisbee to Syrus*

Syrus: *Gets hit on the head* I'm okay!

(8:00 PM near the pool)

Chris: Hello campers are you ready for your challenge?

Blossom: Wait we are having a challenge?

Buttercup: We can get back on the show?!

Chris: No! You will be choosing who is eliminated.

Katz: So I guess I go first?

Chris: *Nods*

Katz: I vote for Rigby.

May: Why Rigby?

Katz: Didn't you see him in the last episode? He was a huge jerk.

Mordecai: Hey!

Dawn: I vote for Rigby to.

Syrus: Well since Rigby helped me stay in the dodgeball challenge I vote for Mandy.

#3: I vote for Mandy too!

Courage: I vote for Vegeta. He's a jerk.

Rigby: 2

Mandy: 2

Vegeta: 1

Penny: Well I vote for Mandy. She wasn't a nice team member.

Bubbles: Well I vote for Rigby.

Blossom: Bubbles!

Bubbles: Oops. Sorry.

PB: Well I vote for #5. I didn't like her.

Gumball: Well I vote for Rigby! He pushed me off a tower!

Blossom: Because you were weak!

Mordecai: *Thinks*

*Flashback*

(On a Boat)

Rigby: If I win you will have to do all the park chores for a weak!

Mordecai: Deal!

*Flashback ends*

Mordecai: Rigby.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Jaden: But...

Blossom: HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Mordecai: You wouldn't understand.

Chris: What a friend you are!

Rigby: 5

Mandy: 3

Vegeta: 1

#5: 1

Buttercup: The a**hold.

Bubbles: She means Vegeta.

Chris: Cruel.

Buttercup: f**k off.

Grim: Hey I vote for Vegeta too. He got me in this island.

Flame Princess: Well I vote for Rigby.

May: I vote for Mandy!

Jaden: And I will vote for Vegeta

Rigby: 6

Mandy: 4

Vegeta: 3

#5: 1

Blossom: Well I vote for Mandy.

Chris: Finn this will determine everything! Rigby or Mandy.

Finn: I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rigby.

Chris: Good.

(Dock)

Rigby: What!? Nooooooooooo!

Chris: *Throws him on the ship*

Vegeta: Thank god he is gone

#5: Agreed.

Chris: Final 4 baby! What shall happen next time on Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Elimination Table

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th(Returned)

Finn - The Radical Man - 6th

Rigby - The Raccoon - 5th

Number 5, Goku, Mandy or Vegeta!


	23. Episode 23: Camping Days

Episode 23: Camping Days

Chris: Last time on TCI, our 17 losers were enjoying life on Cartoon Losers Island. Some were mad, others were just happy to be off the island. Drama struck when the campers had to vote who they want off the island and in no surprise it was Rigby. So we are down the four! Which camper will be eliminated? Will I get my paycheck? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Mess Hall)

Chris: Hello everyone and welcome to the Quarter Finals!

Chef: *Plays a trumpet*

* * *

#5: Wow! Can you believe that I made it to the final 4? All me and Goku have to look out for is Mandy and Vegeta.

* * *

Goku: Wow I never got this far in a competition before. Or was it that time I ate that squid platter and everyone threw up.

* * *

Mandy: Well it looks like I will win this thing!

* * *

Vegeta: So it looks like the million is going to me.

* * *

Chris: To start of this great challenge, you will be camping.

#5: Great.

Chris: But since we see a strange dividing of groups, Mandy and Vegeta will work together and so will #5 and Goku.

(Camping Spot)

Chris: Now I will drop you off here. You must navigate yourself through the woods. First team that comes back gets a spot in the final 3. A map and compass are hidden in places you wouldn't want to go.

#5: So you are leaving us with supplies but no direction for us to go!?

*Helicopter flies away*

Goku: Soooo. What now?

Mandy: Well we have some winning to do.

*Vegeta and Mandy run off*

Goku: So let's find the map.

#5: And the Compass.

(2 Hours Later)

Mandy: Vegeta pass me a chocolate bar.

Vegeta: Ah! This is useless we will never...

Mandy: Shhhhh! Do you her that?

Goku: Now that we have the map and the compass we will vote of Mandy.

#5: Agreed

Mandy: *Gulps*

Vegeta: What was that about?

Mandy: We got to get those things.

Vegeta: What?!

Mandy: The map and compass! We have to get it!

Vegeta: Okay I have an idea.

(12:00 PM)

#5 and Goku: *Snoring*

Vegeta: *Takes the compass and the map and runs away*

(7:30 at Mess Hall)

Chris: Mandy and Vegeta you won!

Mandy: Yes!

Chris: So who do you want gone?

Mandy: #5 of course.

#5: Hey!

Chris: Bye bye 5!

#5: *Leaves*

Chris: So now it is down to three! What shall happen next time on Total Cartoon Island

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th(Returned)

Finn - The Radical Man - 6th

Rigby - The Raccoon - 5th

Number 5 - The 5th One - 4th

Goku, Mandy or Vegeta!

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short. I felt a little lazy.


	24. Episode 24: Trip Through Memory Lane

Episode 24: Trip Through Memory Lane

Chris: Last time on TCI, our Quarter Finalist were one a camping challenge and was supposed to get back to the bonfire next morning. Vegeta and Mandy played a slick move and got a spot in the final 3 and #5 was sent home. Will Goku be overpowered? Will the villains win? Does Mandy have a trick up her sleeve? Find out on Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

(Mess Hall)

Goku: This sucks.

* * *

Goku: I thought the good guys always win?

* * *

Chris: You campers ready for your challenge?

Mandy: Yep.

Chris: Well get ready for a trip down memory lane! Your goal is to complete all the past challenges and the first two that complete them get a spot in the finals.

Vegeta: Okay.

* * *

Vegeta: This will be easy.

* * *

Chris: GO!

Mandy: Okay where is that Pokeball.

Goku: Yes! I found one!

Vegeta: Me too!

Mandy: I don't think that is a pokeball.

* * *

Mandy: *Washes her hands 15 times*

* * *

Intern: You may pass.

Goku: Yay!

Intern: You may pass.

Vegeta: Yes.

Mandy: HERE! Just take it!

Intern: Okay...

Chris: For this one you must avoid the sleeping gas! That will knock you out for 30 seconds.

Goku: Well this *Falls asleep*

Vegeta: *Runs to the finish line* That was easy.

Mandy: Yep.

Vegeta: So we now throw dodgeballs?

Mandy: Yes. *Throws one at an intern*

Intern: *Dodges the ball*

Vegeta: *Hits an intern with a ball*

Intern: Ow!

Vegeta: Good luck.

Goku: Hi Mandy! *Throws a ball and hits a intern* Bye Mandy!

* * *

Mandy: I wish Vegeta was eliminated and not Rigby.

* * *

Vegeta: Looks like we will...

Chris: We of TCI will skip most of these challenges. We all know that we don't want to see them.

(Back to the show)

Chris: Good job Goku.

Goku: Yay!

Mandy: Hey Vegeta no one is at the finish line! Let me cross first!

Vegeta: Okay... wait! *Flies up* You Sh*tfaceC**Kmaster! *Flies furiously to the finish line*

Mandy: *Slides to the finish line*

Chris: Mandy and Goku made it to the finals! Vegeta you played a good game. But not good enough.

Mandy: Yes!

Vegeta: WELL MANDY I GUESS THIS IS MY KARMA!

Mandy: I know... wait what?

Vegeta: All the villains either fucked up, been betrayed or fooled! I'm guessing yours will be much worse.

Mandy: Yeah Karma my a**!

Chris: *Gasp*

Goku and Chef: *Gasp*

Everyone at Cartoon Losers Island: *Gasp*

Vegeta: Good luck! You will need it

Chris: So there were 22 and now it is down to 2. Who will win Total Cartoon Island!

* * *

Eliminated Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th(Returned)

Finn - The Radical Man - 6th

Rigby - The Raccoon - 5th

Number 5 - The 5th One - 4th

Vegeta - The Super Saiyin Prince - 3th

Goku - The Leader of the Z Fighters - TBA(DB)

Mandy - The Evil Girl - TBA(TGAOBAM)

Who shall win Mandy or Goku!?


	25. Episode 25: The Finale

Episode 25: The Finale

*Bird tweets*

Chris: Isn't that peaceful?

Chef: *Shoots the bird*

Chris: But it is not going to be peaceful today because welcome to the TCI Finale! As you all know 22 campers competed on a cheap a** island. They ate good food, sometimes. They made friends and enemies. And they lost! 20 of the campers lost their chance for fame but 2 more remain. Goku, a hero who helps others, and Mandy, an evil child with no nose.

*A Brick is thrown a Chris*

Chris: So who shall win this "last episode" of Total Cartoon Island!

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask  
me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna  
be famous  
I wanna live close to the Sun  
Pack your bags 'cause I've  
already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one  
day  
'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be  
I wanna  
be  
I wanna be famous  
(Whistling)**

Chris: Congratulations you two on making it to the finals.

Mandy: Well looks like I'm going to win.

Goku: Yeah right.

Chris: Well let's see who voted for you to win.

Goku's Side: Katz, Dawn, Syrus, #3, Courage, Penny, Bubbles, Gumball, Mordecai, Buttercup, Flame Princess, May, Jaden, Finn, #5 and Vegeta.

Mandy's Side: PB, Grim, Blossom and Rigby.

Mandy: I could have got more votes.

May: Maybe if you weren't a jerk you would.

Jaden: Alright I can't wait to see who wins!

Syrus: Yeah!

PB: Well Mandy has a 100% chance of winning due to her smarts.

Gumball: Well Goku has strength on his side. Which can get him to win easily.

Vegeta: Also he is not a midget.

*Everyone laughs*

Mandy: Hey! F**K you!

Chris: For your challenge you must race for the million!

Katz: Looks like Goku is going to win.

Chris: And! You will also have to use your brain.

PB: Exactly.

Chris: You first part is to climb up this ladder and grab a chocolate bar.

Goku: *Stomach rumbles*

Chris: If you eat it or let the chocolate melt you will have to get another one.

Rigby: See. Goku is going to lose this one.

Mordecai: Shut up Rigby.

Rigby: No you shut up traitor!

Chris: NEXT! If I may continue please! You have to balance it out on a log about 10 feet long. Fall off and you have to start again.

Courage: Goku! You got this one!

Gumball: Yeah!

Goku: Thanks you guys.

Chris: Last but not least you must race to the finish line carrying a rock that weighs 70 pounds.

Goku: Alright let's go! *Launches a Destructo Disk*

*Everyone gasp*

Chris: Just go.

Goku: *Climbs up the ladder*

Mandy: *Climbs up the ladder*

Goku: *Takes the chocolate bar and runs to Chris* See ya!

Mandy: *Takes the chocolate bar but falls down* Stupid cheap a** show.

Goku: I'm here!

Chris: Where is the chocolate?

Goku: I ate it.

Chris: Go get another one.

Goku: *Runs back to the ladder*

Mandy: *Hands the chocolate bar to Chris*

Chris: Mandy is in the lead!

Grim: Go Mandy!

Gumball: Grim why are you cheering for her?

Grim: She will kill me if I don't.

Goku: Okay here is the chocolate!

Chris: It's melted.

Goku: Come on!

(Cliff)

Mandy: This shall be easy. *Walks on the log but falls off* SH*T!

Goku: Here! *Throws the chocolate bar at Chris*

Mung: It's not that hard!

Mandy: *Falls off*

Mung: She's screwed.

Mandy and Goku: *Walk on the log and make it past Mung*

Mandy: These are the... BOMBS!

*They explode*

Chris: I want the season to end with a bang.

Jaden: Are you nuts!?

Chris The winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Goku and Mandy land*

Goku!

*Everyone cheers*

Chris: Congrats Goku for you have won TCI!

Gumball: Alright!

Mandy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*The destructo disk comes back and cuts off her hair.

Vegeta: Why hello baldy.

*Everyone laughs*

Chris: Well you cant sue me or Goku.

Mandy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Everyone cheers*

Rigby: Goku shouldn't have won.

Chris: Well see you next season!

Syrus: Wait! What?

Chris: Bye bye!

* * *

Alternate Ending

Mandy: These are the... BOMBS!

*They explode*

Chris: I want the season to end with a bang.

Jaden: Are you nuts!?

Chris The winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Goku and Mandy land*

Mandy!

*Everyone boos*

Chris: Congrats Goku for you have won TCI!

PB: Yes! I knew it!

Goku: Well that was fun.

*The destructo disk comes back and cuts off her hair.

Vegeta: Why hello baldy.

*Everyone laughs*

Chris: Well you cant sue me or Goku.

Mandy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Everyone cheers*

Rigby: Well at least she won.

Chris: Well see you next season!

Syrus: Wait! What?

Chris: Bye bye!

* * *

Eliminate Campers

Katz - The Sly Cat - 22nd

Dawn - The Pokehantas - 21st

Syrus - The Smart Card Games Player - 20th

Number Three - The Rainbow Monkey Lover - 19th

Courage - The Dog With A Million Fears - 18th

Penny - The Peanut With Antlers - 17th

Bubbles - The Cute Powerpuff - 16th

Princess Bubblegum - The Candy Princess - 15th

Gumball - The Cat Whose Name Is A Candy - 14th

Mordecai - The Blue Jay - 13th

Buttercup - The Fierce Powerpuff - 12th

Grim - The Reaper - 11th(Returned)

Flame Princess - The Princess with A Flame - 10th

May - The Love-Struck Trainer - 9th

Jaden - The Slifer King - 8th

Blossom - The Leader Powerpuff - 7th(Returned)

Finn - The Radical Man - 6th

Rigby - The Raccoon - 5th

Number 5 - The 5th One - 4th

Vegeta - The Super Saiyin Prince - 3rd

Mandy - The Evil Girl - 2nd

Goku - The Leader of the Z Fighters - Winner! 1st

* * *

See you next season. (November 2013)


End file.
